Revenge: How Sweet the Sound
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete: Picks up after Mending Fences: Yet Burning Bridges:An enemy comes back for a chance at revenge. Kurama&Hiei.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…they belong to its creator and such.

Summary: Picks up after **Mending Fences, yet Burning Bridges**: An enemy comes back for a chance at revenge.

Rated: **M **

**Revenge: How Sweet the Sound**

Chapter 1

"_My Lord, we've just received word that his presence has been requested for Wednesday morning."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes…as you said, everyone has a price."_

"_Yes, they do…is everyone else ready?"_

"_Yes, my Lord…the forbidden one is scheduled to be taken care of as planned."_

"_Excellent…things could not be going any better."_

"_Is there anything else, my Lord?"_

"_Just make sure we will not be double-crossed and get a message to my love that we will be getting her out Wednesday… and that our pet fox will be joining us as well."_

"_Yes my Lord."_

a)a)a)a

Two months. It took two months for Kurama to find the perfect house and he got it at a steal, but the cost of him getting it at a good price, was that it needed a lot of work. He managed to find a house out in the suburbs that sat on 10 acres with the house sitting right in the middle. It was a bungalow style, small, basically 4 rooms (square) with one full bath, right in the middle. It was perfect. Stepping in the house, from the wrap around porch, you came into the living room and open kitchen, with the back two rooms used as bedrooms.

The only problem the owners had selling the house was, no one wanted to deal with the repairs. Kurama however was more than willing to take the challenge and for that, they gave him a good price just to get rid of the place.

The red head kept his apartment while the plumbing and electrical were updated and reworked, after that was done, he had the bathroom gutted and all new items put in. The kitchen got all new cabinets and appliances. The floors got redone, tile in the kitchen and bath, hardwood in the living room and carpet in the bedrooms. Now the only thing left to do was paint. Kurama had no idea what colors he wanted, but knew the old baby blue and yellows had to go. He was going to prime coat all the walls and then go back later and decide the style he wanted after he had lived there awhile. With only a week left on the apartment lease, he decided to have a painting party to get it done in a day or so and then he could start moving in. The outside of the house had been in good shape, though he wanted to change the outside colors as well.

Kurama found himself painting alone on Monday morning, he didn't mind, just the job was going to take longer this way. He was painting the back main bedroom first and as he was rolling away, he was thinking if he could get the two back rooms done, he could place all his belongings in them until the other rooms were dealt with.

Working his way to the last wall, he heard the screen door slam shut and a "Hello" before Yusuke came walking in the room.

"Yusuke." He said, putting down the roller to acknowledge his friend with a hug.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure the place could run without me." The raven haired said.

"That is okay. I know you have a lot to do." The red head said.

"Well, I know you need help and I'm here, I can't stay to long. I need to get back and help with the lunch rush." Yusuke said, going over and grabbing a fresh roller out of the bag of supplies.

"Thank you." The red head smiled, pouring paint into another tray.

"Yusuke?" Keiko's voice sounded from the front.

"Yeah." He yelled.

"Ask Kurama if it's okay to put the food in his fridge?" She asked.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, looking to Kurama, who shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah…it's okay." Yusuke answered. "Why didn't she just ask you herself?" He muttered so only the red head could hear.

The red head shrugged again.

Keiko came to the back. "This is a great place you got here." She said looking around.

"Thank you and thank you for the food." Kurama said as he started back in on the last wall.

"Oh I'm going out on the porch, this paint smell making me nauseas." She said, waving her hand in front of her face as she left.

"How is everything?" Kurama asked when Yusuke started painting the other end.

"Fine, just about 3 to 4 weeks to go." He said.

"Well, it will all be over with soon and then the real fun begins." Kurama said.

"Yeah, don't remind me. The midnight feedings, the changes, the crying, the….." Yusuke had stopped rolling and was staring at the wall as he talked.

"Yusuke." Kurama stopped and looked at his long time friend.

"Sorry." Yusuke apologized and started rolling again.

Kurama had been noticing, the closer the due date, the more spaced out the raven haired was becoming.

They painted in silence and finishing the one wall, they were just about to move the paint and supplies to the next room, when Hiei popped in asking to speak with Yusuke.

The red head raised an eyebrow as the two walked out the sliding door to the porch. Hiei waited until Kurama picked up the floor covering and moved into the other bedroom before saying anything.

Kurama came back in and saw Yusuke smile then look at him. He picked up more items and left again. When he came back, Hiei nodded and disappeared into the woods while Yusuke came back inside.

He held his tongue. It was none of his business what the two talked about.

Yusuke didn't say anything either as he picked up the last of the supplies and came into the other room.

"Hey what are you going to do with this room?" The raven hair asked.

Kurama let a soft smile come to his lips at the boy's way of 'don't ask'. "I am going to make this the office and library." He said. Planning to also put in a twin bed, just incase someone needed to stay, maybe his step-brother would come and visit sometime.

"That's nice." Yusuke said, grabbing an end of the floor covering. After getting it into place, he grabbed the tape and started taping the baseboards.

They just started painting when Hiei came in again. "Fox, do you have any candles here?"

"Why do you need candles?" Kurama asked as he stood up and went to the fire demon.

"I just need them." The fire demon growled.

Kurama answered, confused. "There are a few in the kitchen drawer on the right."

Hiei pulled the taller figure to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you." He muttered before disappearing.

Kurama stood there a minute, then shook his head and went back to painting. He noticed Yusuke smiling at him.

"Problem?" He asked.

Yusuke laughed, shaking his head 'no', before he too continued to paint.

They were just about done, when Keiko came in and said. "Look who's decided to join us."

Kuwabara and Shizuru came walking in.

"Sorry we're late." Kuwabara said.

"That is quite all right." Kurama said.

Shizuru was looking at the red head and smirked. "Finger painting?" She said.

"Pardon." Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Hey sis, go out side, geez, with the paint smell, you're libel to blow us up." Kuwabara said, shooing her with his hands.

"Sorry, but do you mind going out back and away from Keiko, the paint's already making her sick." Yusuke said.

"No big thing." Shizuru said and went through the sliding glass door from the room, going out into the woods.

The three started painting and was just about done when Hiei came in, yet again. "Fox, do you have an extra table?" He asked.

"Now what do you need with a table?" Kurama said a little flustered as he placed his roller down and again confronted the demon. The fire demon refused to paint and he didn't mind that, because he didn't expect it, but the interrupting was getting old.

"Shizuru asked…she wants to play cards." Hiei said.

Kurama's eyes widened some, but didn't ask what he wanted to ask, instead he said. "I have a small folding table. It is in the kitchen…just take the stuff off of it."

Hiei pulled Kurama to him again, giving another soft kiss. "Thank you." He muttered again, disappearing in a blink.

Kurama turned to see Yusuke smiling and Kuwabara looking sick. He knew Yusuke didn't mind them kissing in front of him, but Kuwabara, though he accepted them, didn't want to see it.

"Sorry." Kurama muttered and went back to painting.

"Hey, why ain't the shrimp painting?" Kuwabara asked after a moment of silence.

"Just shut up, blockhead." Yusuke said, holding up his paint roller, wanting to wack the tall orange haired.

"Hey." Kuwabara put down his roller. "Don't tell me to shut up." He said.

Yusuke also put his roller down. "You want your ass kicked again." He threatened.

"Gentlemen." Kurama said, getting their attention. "Kuwabara, do you honesty want to see Hiei paint?" He asked, holding up a hand when the orange haired opened his mouth to speak. "Think about it first." He warned.

Kuwabara closed his mouth, nodding in understanding.

"Oh man look at the time, we got to go." Yusuke said and began backing out the door. "Keiko, let's go." He hollered.

"Thanks again." Kurama said.

"No big…let us know when you're ready to move the furniture." The raven haired said. "We can use the pickup." He offered.

Kuwabara and Kurama finished the room before taking a break. The red head decided if they could just get the living room done, then he would take care of the kitchen later.

It was late afternoon and the living room was prepped and ready when Genkai and Yukina came walking in.

"Genkai, Yukina." Kurama said laying down his roller so he could greet them.

"Yukina, my love." Kuwabara was on cloud nine.

"What brings you by?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see the place. You know at my age this will probably be the only chance I'll have." She said, looking around.

"It is a very nice place Kurama, you and Hiei will be happy here." Yukina smiled.

Giving a slight nod, he said. "Thank you."

Hiei came in. "Brother…nice to see you." Yukina bowed.

"Yukina." Hiei nodded, passing her to get to the kitchen.

"Well, we better be going." Genkai nodded to the ice maiden, who giggled.

"Hey, I need to go to, I have class tonight." Kuwabara said, dropping his roller.

"Okay." Kurama was getting confused by the way everyone was acting.

"Can I take you two ladies home?" Kuwabara asked, holding an arm out for each.

"Thank you Kazuma." Yukina smiled, taking the arm.

"What about Shizuru?" Kurama asked, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the woman since Yusuke left.

"She left with Urameshi." The orange haired said, leading the two women out the door.

"Oh."

After they left, Hiei came over. "Are you about done?"

"I am done. This will take sometime, so I will do it tomorrow and I decided to not worry about the kitchen right now." Kurama said and began to clean up.

Hiei helped with the clean up and after they were done, he asked. "Are you up for a walk?"

Kurama thought about it, he was stiff and sore, but thought a walk would be nice, it was a cool evening and a full moon lit the woods.

"Sure." He said with a smile as Hiei took his hand and led him out. They got just a few feet into the woods when they came to a small clearing.

Green eyes went wide at the sight that greeted him.

There was a small patio table with two chairs. The table was covered in a lace table cloth and held two wine glasses, already filled. The candles Hiei had asked for, four in all, were lit and sitting in the middle. The folding table held three covered dishes.

"You did this for me." Kurama said, moving towards the table.

"I thought since I would be leaving Wednesday morning that I at least owed you dinner." Hiei smirked at the glow in the green eyes.

They sat down and Hiei uncovered the first dish. Kurama's eyebrows went up.

"Oysters?" He said.

"I heard they were a good…" The small demon said, blushing.

"Oh they can be, but I do not think we need help in that area." Kurama mocked.

"What…I was going to say finger food." Hiei said with innocence on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I did notice there were no plates or silverware." Kurama said, hiding a blush.

"Are they not a finger food?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. Watch." Kurama said and picked up one of the shells. Placing it to his lips, he opened his mouth and let the slippery nub slide in. He let out the smallest sound of a slurp, before swallowing and looking to the fire demon.

Hiei watched the whole thing and licked his lips causing Kurama to chuckle.

"Here, try one." The red head picked up another shell and leaned over, holding it to the fire demon's mouth. "Open." He said and let the oyster slip into the small mouth.

Hiei went to chew, but made a face.

"Swallow it whole, it will taste better." Kurama said, watching.

Hiei grabbed his wine glass, drinking the whole thing.

"What else is there?" Kurama asked, hoping Hiei had brought something for himself.

He uncovered another dish, revealing two steaks, both rare.

Kurama let out a laugh.

"What now." Hiei tried not to growl.

"Who told you steak was a finger food?" Kurama asked.

"Yusuke." Hiei answered a little embarrassed. The raven haired had told him Kurama would really like it.

"Well, if I was in my fox form." Kurama said, still smiling.

"I'll kill him." Hiei muttered.

"Hiei, Yusuke was teasing, but I think I can handle eating one with no silverware." Kurama said and to make his point, he reached over and picked one up. He bit it and then ripped a chunk off it, causing the juices to start going down his chin, he darted his tongue out, trying to lick it up.

Hiei's mouth watered at the sight of the red head's tongue licking the red juice off his chin. 'Maybe he needed to thank Yusuke instead.'

The fire demon picked his up and began to eat. Kurama kept looking at him until they finished.

"You have room for more?" Hiei asked, as they finished there was a musky smell in the air. Apparently Kurama had been getting turned on as well as they ate the steak.

"What is left?" Kurama said with a smirk.

The fire demon uncovered the last dish, it held chocolate covered strawberries.

"Mmm." The red head licked his lips.

"You like." Hiei said, picking up one and holding it out.

"Yes." Kurama reached over and took the tip of the berry in his mouth, making a sucking noise as he pulled the chocolate covered part in his mouth. He bit down and took the bite, slowing chewing as the fire demon watched.

Hiei picked up another one, but this time moved to sit on the red head's lap, before letting him eat it.

Kurama ate that one and reached for one, offering it the fire demon. Hiei ate it and they continued, each getting louder in the noises until they were done.

Hiei stood up. "I have one more surprise."

"Really." Kurama was curious.

"Can you cover this stuff up and come in when I ask you to?" Hiei asked, already walking backwards towards the house.

Kurama nodded and watched as he turned, heading back.

Placing the covers back on the dishes, the red head stood, blew out the candles and then covered the card table with the table cloth. Grabbing the glasses and the rest of the wine, he stood there and waited. It wasn't long before he heard in his head. _"Come to me my fox."_ Smiling, he headed back.

Walking in, the house was dark, night had settled as they ate. Making his way back to the main bedroom, he was again surprised, to see a futon covering the floor and candles lighting the space.

'That's why Genkai showed up.' He chuckled, smelling the scent of the temple on the futon. Then he thought again. 'The food was from Keiko and Shizuru had disappeared into the woods…to help with the set up no doubt.'

Kurama felt arms wrap around him and he turned into the embrace, noticing the fire demon was already naked as he was pushed down on the futon. Kurama barely managed to sit the glasses and bottle of wine down.

Nothing was said as they kissed and touched. Getting settled on the futon, things heated up, until the point they were both flat on their backs, panting for breath.

"I need to take a shower." Kurama said, getting up. "I am offending myself." He went to grab his pants and noticed paint on them. Holding them to the window light, he made out a handprint in paint on the seat area in the back and on the crotch area in front. The handprints were small, but Hiei had small hands and he had pulled him to him when they kissed. That's why Shizuru said something about finger paint and way Yusuke smiled and…….

"Hiiii….ei." He said, looking down at the fire demon.

"What." Hiei noticed the red head was looking at his pants. "I was just marking what was mine." He stated with a shrug.

End Chapter 1

There is a companion piece to this called _**Painting 101**_…it is a scene between this Chapter and Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurama walked down the halls of the Reikai palace, it was Wednesday morning and he was in a good mood. Tuesday had been a productive day as he and Hiei, yes Hiei, finished painting the living room and kitchen. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he thought back to them painting. He didn't know Hiei could paint, but once he had shown the koorime what to do, he was quite good. The only problem the small demon had, had been reaching, which Kurama did the upper parts as Hiei did the lower. When the job was done, the fire demon had painted his fox, which led to a wonderful night. Now all that was left was moving the furniture and stuff. He planned to call Yusuke after his talk with Koenma. Hiei had left that morning on a scout mission and was not due back for a few days and he hoped to have everything moved in and set up as much as he could before his return.

Standing in front of the large double doors, he paused and took a deep breath. He had been putting this off for a few days and still did not want to talk to the demi-god. He still didn't have the answers to the questions he knew were going to be asked. Botan had shown up at his new house Monday morning when he was painting alone and said that Koenma wanted to see him. He told her to tell him he didn't have time, she insisted and he told her fine, Wednesday morning, no sooner, he didn't even tell Hiei, for he didn't think it important.

Opening the doors, he was greeted by the demi-god in his teenage form, sitting at his desk. As usual he was sorting and stamping papers and didn't even look up as he walked in.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Koenma said, still not looking up.

"I was busy." He said calmly as he took his usual seat in the middle of the three that sat in front of the desk.

"Well, I know the missions are pretty much over and things are going well, but I still have interest in your will being and when I request to see you, it is for a good cause." Koenma said, moving some papers to the side. He finally looked up and saw the red head for the first time since his 'merger'. His eyes went wide as he took in the new look, seeing the silver highlights before looking closely at the green eyes with the gold trim around the irises. "My god." He muttered.

Kurama tried not to smirk at Koenma's reaction, only crossed his legs at the knee, placing his hands on them. "Surprise." He said, cocking his head with a slight smug look.

"I…Botan said I had to see it to believe it. She tried to explain, but this…what happened. I mean I know you 'merged' but…this." Koenma said as he kept studying him, his ever present pacifier hanging from his lips.

The red head/with silver highlights shrugged, saying. "I really do not know what happened, I am just as confused. Hiei, I think, knows but I have not asked him yet and do not intend to. I am Kurama and I am happy."

"So you are Shuiichi and Youko in one?" Koenma asked, finally sitting back and relaxing.

"Yes. I have all their memories now and can access most of Yoko's ki. I can not explain any further than that." Kurama said.

"Well, as long as you are well and happy." The Lord said.

Kurama only nodded. "And the reason you needed to see me." He said.

"Yes…well." Koenma started and sat up to grab a stack of papers. "I finally got this, after all this time. It's a report on you and what happened, as usual it doesn't say much. I thought you would like to know though, as you are now, you can not go back to the Makai once you die." He looked to see if there was any reaction to the news.

Kurama just sat there, completely content.

"You're not upset." Koenma asked after he saw no reaction.

"Why should I be? I have said many times that I will be staying in the Ningenkai so…." Kurama shrugged.

"I thought you would change to your Youko form and return to the Makai after your ningen life ended." Koenma assumed.

"I am not Youko, so I have no plans to go back." Kurama informed.

"Well, I…" Koenma sat back, flabbergasted.

"I do not wish to try and explain what my life was like or what I am now. I accept the consequences of what happened and have no wish to dwell or try to change it. Is that all you needed to tell me?" Kurama said and uncrossing his legs, went to stand.

"Yes." Koenma also went to stand, but before he could say more, a siren noise sounded and they could hear people yelling.

Jorge came running in. "Lord Koenma sir."

"What in the bloody hell's going on?" Koenma hissed.

"It's the prison section, sir. Someone's trying to break out." Jorge said, another ogre ran up and said something. Jorge's eyes went wide. "Sir…its section C… Taiga is trying to escape."

Kurama looked to Koenma and they both ran out, heading down to the cell block area.

When they got to Section C, things were in chaos. There was a fire and smoke was quickly filling the area. Kurama covered his mouth as he hit the smoke, he could see a few guards laying on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Moving further in, he tried to see more and saw Taiga standing in the middle of the hall, surrounded by about five guards. 'Good.' He thought, 'they have contained her'. He was shocked however when he saw one of the guards fire at another, killing him. 'What the….'

"Someone tell me what in blue blazes is going on." Koenma yelled. He had moved to stand beside the red head, using his scarf to cover his mouth.

"It is simple, my dear Koenma." Taiga said, the smoke clearing enough for them to see each other.

"Taiga." Koenma said as he saw her and the four remaining guards around her. "What are you waiting for…take her back to her cell." He ordered.

"Sorry sir, but we will be going with Mistress Taiga." One of them said.

"Mutiny?" Koenma said.

"Yes sir, we could not turn down the money." The guard said.

Taiga had been studying Kurama as the others talked. "I'm impressed Kurama, you look good, when I was told what happened, I tried imagining it but…seeing is believing." She purred the last part.

"Taiga, you will not escape." Kurama growled.

"Wanna bet." She said, drawing a sword.

Kurama reached in his hair, pulling out a rose. Taking a stance, he waited for her to make the first move. She didn't disappoint and lunged at him. He called his whip, but she moved at the last second to strike at Koenma. He saw this and moving to push the demi-god out of the way, felt a sting on his hand.

Koenma hit the wall and slide down, stunned. Kurama looked at his hand to see a claw nail sticking out of it. His head began to swim and he dropped the whip, letting it turn back into a rose. He stood there, shocked and feeling stupid at the same time.

Trying to fight the effects and stay focus, he ended up stumbling, but before he could fall, a guard came over and threw him over his shoulder. He had no strength to fight back, as his body went numb.

Koenma stood up and watched as one of his tantei and friends was taken. 'Where in the hell were the other guards?' He thought as he felt a dagger at his neck.

"Now that I have what I need, I think it's time to leave." Taiga said, walking over and running her hand through Kurama's mane, fingering the silver.

"You will not succeed." Koenma said and felt the dagger nick his neck.

"If you do not let me leave, I will kill him." Taiga warned and to prove her point, she pulled the red head's head back exposing his neck and placed her own dagger to it.

"No you won't." Koenma said, hoping to stall until help arrived.

Taiga laughed and drew the blade, making a small line of blood appear. "It is not I who requests his presence." She said.

Koenma's eyebrows went up.

"Fool." She spat. "He'll be Yomi's toy, but if I have to kill him to get out of this place, I'm sure my love will understand." She turned. "Let's go." The guard who was holding the dagger to Koenma's neck took the hilt and knocked him across the head. The Lord's world went blank.

a)a)a)a

Hiei was walking in a secluded section of the Suna no Jikan desert (1). He hated being here, to many memories of his fox fighting Yomi. The only reason he said he would come, was he was willing to do anything to make sure that goat of a bastard didn't get his hands on his fox again. Mukuro had sent word that Yomi had been spotted in the area again and wanted him to check it out, if he found out anything, he was to call immediately and she would send help. This was getting old, so many leads, so many dead ends. He didn't even bother to tell Kurama anymore about the tips, he didn't want to give the red head hopes and then crush them. He made it to the remains of the hut that Yomi had been staying in at one time. All that was left was dead roots from the plants that Kurama and Yoko had used and they were covered in sand. 'Why would he return here?' He thought. Hearing a movement, he looked over to see the sand parting and a few dozen demons surrounded him. 'Well, looks like I get some exercise this morning.' He smirked, drawing his sword and taking a defensive stance. He moved in a slow circle, taking in the demons, trying to judge their skills. Looking more closely at a few of the men, he recognized them as being in Mukuro's army, he didn't know them personally, but he recognized them none the less.

"Well, you must be the great Hiei…don't look to tough to me." One of them said.

"Shut up and let's get this done. I want my bonus." Another one said.

"Let's have some fun first. He looks like a good lay." The one said.

"We were told to take him out as fast as possible and to be careful…he's more powerful than you think." One said.

"Pst…don't make me laugh…he's just a runt…let's have some fun." The one then attacked.

End Chapter 2

(1)_ Suna no Jikan_ – meaning - Sand of Time (roughly)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Koenma winced as doors slammed and people continued to yell, the noises getting louder as they drew closer to the office. Gods, his head hurt. The main double doors slammed opened and Yusuke came strolling into the office, no one would give him any answers and he was pissed, he'd had to leave Keiko during the busiest time of the day.

"Okay….I'm here, now will someone please tell me what the hell's going on." He yelled as the doors hit the walls.

Botan came in right behind the boy, carrying a large ice pack. Making her way to the desk, she picked up an infant Koenma, sitting him on her lap as she took the seat and placed the ice pack to his head.

"Sorry sir, I just told him it was an emergency and to get here as fast as possible." She said softly, helping the demi-god hold the ice pack.

"Thank you Botan." Koenma said and winced again as the ice pack was placed on the growing bump.

"What happened here, it's worse than an ant hill that's being invaded by an ant eater?" The raven hair asked. "And what happened to you?" He added as he saw the pained look in the infant's eyes.

"Taiga escaped and….." Koenma was cut off.

"How did that happen, I mean she was in maximum security, she….." Yusuke was cut off.

"Apparently Yomi managed to bribe some of my lower ranking guards, been planning it for months it seems."

"What…and you had no clue." Yusuke said, shocked that something like this could happen in the Reikai palace.

"I'm afraid it gets worse." Koenma said, lowering his head at the thought of how the boy was going to take the news.

"I don't see how." Yusuke said, hands on his hips.

"She took Kurama with her." Koenma said quickly, wincing and closing his eyes as Yusuke yelled.

"How in the world did that happen and what in the fucking hells was Kurama doing anywhere near her." He was fuming.

Koenma went to explain, keeping his voice soft as he tried to control the pain in his head. "I requested to see him about a matter that isn't important right now. Taiga must have known he was going to be here and with the guards help, planned her escape. Kurama tried to stop her and was poisoned or something and they left, but not without leaving me with one dozy of a headache." He shifted in Botan arms, she had been hiding her face throughout the talking, yelling and was trying not to cry.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. Getting upset was not going to help anyone right now and they needed to figure out where Kurama was.

"I don't know." Koenma whispered.

"Sir." Botan said softly. "I tried to locate him when I got in touch with Yusuke and he is not in the Ningenkai, maybe he is with Mukuro."

"Okay…get Mukuro on the screen." Koenma said and jumped up to let Botan reach the controls on his desk. When he went to sit, he was in his teenage form.

"Lord Koenma what a nice surprise. You usually don't contact me unless it is important. I hope this is not bad news." Mukuro said as her image filled the screen.

"I'm afraid it is." Koenma said and motioned for Yusuke to stand next to him so the once former ruler could see him.

"Lord Yusuke, my this is bad." She said.

"First…do you know where Hiei is?" Koenma asked. Hoping to hear he was there.

"No." Mukuro blinked her one good eye and had a confused look on one side of her face. "I assume he is in the Ningenkai with Kurama. That is where he always is when he is not doing assignments for me. Why, what has happened?"

Koenma sighed. "He is not in the Ningenkai so you might want to send out a patrol to look for him there." He said, taking a deep breath. "Taiga escaped from my prison and she…" He didn't want to say it again.

"I'm waiting." She said, impatiently.

Yusuke finished. "She managed to get a hold of Kurama. Apparently Yomi made good on his promise to get her out and bribed guards to help him. In return she's taken Kurama as a prize."

Mukuro hissed her anger. "That bastard, Hiei must have been set up as well. Let me do some research and I will let you know what I've found. It won't take long. Lord Yusuke, if you wish to join me here, I can have a room ready. No doubt Kurama is here in the Makai by now and with Yomi." She said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few hours, I have to tell my wife and make sure Kuwabara can look after her." Yusuke told her and then looked to Koenma, receiving a nod.

"Kuwabara…is he the tall orange haired gentleman that was here that one time." Mukuro asked.

"Yes." The raven haired answered. "He's one of my best friends and I trust him with my life. My wife is due in a few weeks with our first child and I want to make sure he can look after her in my absence." He told her.

"Congratulations, though I wish the circumstances were different. I'll have something to report by the time you get here." She said then closed the communication.

"Yusuke." Koenma said.

"I know, we need to find him and fast, gods know what Yomi has planned." Yusuke said already walking out. He hoped by the time he reached the Makai, that at least Hiei would be found okay, they needed all the help they could get.

a)a)a)a

A few hours after Koenma informed her of the situation. Mukuro found a leak in her lower ranking guards and had learned of the ambush in the Suna no Jikan desert. She had the traders interrogated until she knew everything they knew. When she had heard that Hiei had been left for dead in the desert, she immediately sent the closet patrol. They reported back that there was no sign of the Lord, though there was a bloody black cloak and bandages found.

Mukuro paced and cursed, had Hiei survived the attack only to perish on his way back. She had the patrol widen their search.

As promised Yusuke showed up and was escorted to the main room of the castle. Mukuro looked up from her desk as the raven haired walked in.

"Anything?" He asked, hoping Hiei would come out of the walls, alive and fuming.

She informed him of what she had learned. After she was finished, Yusuke's hand met the table with a loud thump.

"Damn….damn…damn." He muttered with each thump.

The door slammed opened and a guard came running in. "So sorry to interrupt, but…. my Lord, we've found him. He was on the west side…he's not looking so well, he should be here any minute. They are having to carry him." The guard sucked in a deep breath, after spilling the news.

The two Lords quickly made their way to the foyer as three guards came in. Two were carrying Hiei by his ankles and shoulders.

"Hiei." Yusuke said as they gently placed him on the floor. He got on his knees, lifting the fire demon so he was leaning against his chest.

Hiei coughed and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. "Yusuke." He managed to say hoarsely.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked, going down on one knee next to her heir.

"Set up." He coughed, bringing his hand up to his face. Yusuke noticed the dragon was not warded.

"Are you hurt badly?" Yusuke asked. He could feel something sticky coating his hands, which were under the small frame.

Hiei's only answer was a wince and another round of coughing.

Yusuke looked to Mukuro, both knowing the best way to help him heal and it would be the fastest as well.

Gently picking up the fire demon, they went through the door that led to the basement and the regeneration tank.

a)a)a)a

Green with gold trim eyes opened. Confusion clearing as the room came into focus. Kurama's breath hitched in his throat as an image came to mind. He was in the cell that had held the assassin, the assassin that had blinded Yomi instead of killing him. The red head sat bound just like he had been. The smell of decay, rot and death filled his nostrils as the image of the dying demon came to mind. Looking down between his legs, he saw a rust colored stain, along with brown and yellow ones, on the floor. Apparently no amount of scrubbing could ever get rid of the stains of death.

He tested his bonds, it was no use, but worth a shot. He tried to play in his mind what had happened, hoping Koenma was okay and also wondered if Hiei had been told of his abduction yet. He didn't know how long he had been out, but by the way his stomach was growling, it had been hours if not a day.

As if by cue, the cell door opened and a guard came in carrying a tray. He dropped it on the floor between the red head's legs before reaching in a pocket and pulling out a piece of cloth.

Bending down, the guard roughly grabbed the red head by the hair and tied the cloth, putting the long hair in a high pony tail. 'Not again.' He thought.

The guard pulled back and released Kurama's left hand, he then stood and left, locking the door behind him.

Kurama's first instinct was to try and remove the ward. Reaching up, he barely touched the tail and pulled his hand back with a hiss, the tip of his fingers were burnt. He looked to the tray and saw a small glass of water, he sighed as he placed his fingers in the cool liquid. He then studied the tray and it contents. Along with the glass of water, there was a sandwich. Lifting one corner, he saw it was peanut butter and jelly, strawberry jelly his nose told him. Well, that was eatable, picking up the sandwich he gave it a sniff and not smelling anything out of the ordinary, ate the whole thing. He finished it off with the water and waited. Yomi was bound to come and gloat and he wasn't going anywhere.

He mentally started to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen and prayed to Inari, though he probably wasn't going to be much help. It was going to be bad, no matter how much he prayed for it not to be.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yusuke wiped a hand over his face as he made his way back to the basement. It had been a long night. No one in the palace had gotten any sleep. The fire demon had struggled, trying to get out of the vines and kept asking for Kurama. To keep from hurting himself, Mukuro had to sedate him. It led to him being in the tank longer then needed, but what choice did they have. After fighting with Hiei to get him in the tank, he had reported to Koenma to tell him the fire demon had been found.

The raven haired walked down the stairs and saw Mukuro at the control panel pushing a few buttons, she acknowledged him.

"Good morning, sleep well?" She asked.

"About as well as you did." Yusuke said, walking over to the tank to look at the small figure floating in the thick liquid.

"He should be ready to come out early this afternoon." She said, coming over to stand next to the boy and placing her hands behind her back.

Hiei's injuries had not been that bad, someone had managed to stab him in the back, for which he lost a lot of blood, but the big thing was, he had apparently used his dragon and then fought the effects of hibernation that was suppose to follow. His ki and rei had been none as he had used all of it to try and get back to the palace.

"Did Koenma have any news to report?" She asked.

"Yeah, he found the leak in his men and is trying to get information as to where Yomi maybe hiding, so far no ones talking." He informed.

"Same here, but I have no doubt that when Hiei is better, he will be able to get the information we need." She said it with a smirk as she stared at her heir and second in command. "He has a way with people."

Yusuke's eyes went wide and a shiver ran down his back. The way she'd said it, made him think. 'Do I really wanna ask?'

a)a)a)a

Hiei floated in the void of sedation, his eyes were closed, but the jagan was open. He knew where he was and knew he had seen Yusuke, but what was going on? He had tried to hold off killing the demons immediately, he wanted information and that had been his mistake. They had managed to flank him and one even managed to stab him in the back. He gave up hope of getting information and unwrapped his dragon, a few of the men fled, but he got the rest and remembered fighting the hibernation so he could go after the ones that ran like chickens. But with the blood loss, he passed out, only to awaken a short time later with his mind screaming at him to get back to the palace, his instincts telling him something was wrong. He tried to tell them he was fine, that he just needed to rest, but they had forced him into the tank and now he had no choice but to stay the course.

His jagan made out the blurry, muted images of Mukuro and Yusuke. He tried and seceded in opening his eyes and saw blurry Mukuro head to the control panel. The liquid started draining and he felt himself being lifted, he didn't fight this time, he had no choice but to sleep.

a)a)a)a

Yusuke had jumped up on the platform as the dome to the tank lifted, the vines moved revealing a naked Hiei and he managed to wrap a towel around the smaller figure. After a few minutes of warding his arm and head, the raven haired picked him up and headed upstairs.

He followed Mukuro through the many twisty halls and stairwells. "Follow me…we will take him to his room." She had said.

They came to a set of double doors made of some dark, rich, almost black, wood. She opened both, allowing Yusuke room to walk straight in and motioned to one corner to a pile of furs. He knelt, placing the fire demon down and seeing a red sheet, pulled it up to the chest as he removed the towel.

The raven haired stood up and took in the room. It was huge, all the walls were stone, heavy curtains made of a black velvet covered the windows and seemed to be used to separate areas. One area looked like a bath and dressing area, it was concealed by the curtains, but they were tied back at the moment. Another area, again with tied back curtains, looked like an office area. There was a small desk, with chair and a bookcase, filled with books and figurines. Another corner had a low round table with cushions for seats. Sitting on the table was a vase holding a single red rose. Looking back at the bedding, Yusuke could make out the different furs, but mixed in was various pillows. They were mostly black and red. The red matching the red sheet Hiei lay under.

"He brought the sheets and pillows back with him from his last stay in the Ningenkai." Mukuro said. She had been watching Yusuke as he took in the surroundings. "No doubt they remind him of someone." She said softly, looking back to the bed.

Yusuke only nodded. Thinking of the one she mentioned, his anger rose, they just needed to find the red head now and then the two could move on and live their lives. They heard a small cough and he hurried over and pulled the small figure to his chest. Hiei spit out some liquid and chocked back some. Grabbing the towel, the raven haired placed it to the pale mouth as the liquid continued to trickle, having a flashback of Kurama doing the same thing and knowing this was normal.

"I'll have food brought…he will need to eat as much as he can." Mukuro said, leaving to give orders.

That was expected too, Kurama had been nauseated after his time in the tank, but had felt better after he ate.

Crimson eyes opened and Yusuke could see panic setting in. Hiei went to sit up, but was held from the motion. Looking to brown eyes, he gave up his struggle. "Yusuke." He whispered and then coughed up more liquid, the towel going back to his mouth.

"Easy." Yusuke said, holding the towel.

Hiei pushed the towel away. "Why are you here and where is Kurama?" He growled, pulling away from the raven haired and trying to stand.

Yusuke let him go, knowing he could not win against the stubborn fire demon if he wanted to get up. He did stay close and caught the small figure as a dizzy spell washed over him.

"I'm fine." Hiei growled, pushing away and heading to the wash area.

There was a knock on the door, followed by it opening and a guard coming in carrying a tray of food. He placed the food and bowed before backing out the door and closing it.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked when the door closed. He had not heard any noise and wondered if Hiei had passed out.

Hiei walked out dressed, like nothing had ever happened. "What's going on?" He said as he took a seat at the table and began to eat. An occasional cough his only sign as to what he had been through.

"Taiga escaped from the Reikai prison." Yusuke said, as he came over to sit.

Hiei didn't say anything, so he continued. "It would seem Yomi made good on his promise to get her out and over the past several months has been bribing guards to get the escape in motion."

Hiei nodded. "He managed to bribe some of Mukuro's men as well…they set an ambush in the desert."

"We know…I hate to tell you this." Yusuke said, studying the table. He was not looking forward to the wrath of the fire demon when he heard……

"They have Kurama." Hiei said softly, letting his head fall.

"Yes." Yusuke whispered, looking to him.

"Damn." Hiei stood up and threw the plate of food across the room. "I knew there was something to it. Why come after me, unless he knew I could stop him from getting to Kurama."

"They found the leaks, both Mukuro and Koenma, but no ones talking." Yusuke said.

"Well, we'll see about that." Hiei stated, grabbing a cloak and heading out the door. Yusuke scrambled to his feet, following.

He followed the fire demon down many stairs, until they appeared to be in the dungeon. Hiei nodded to a guard, who saluted and unlocked a door, he turned and said.

"I think it would be best if you stayed out here…it can get a little messy." He whispered and let a soft smile play across his lips.

Yusuke gulped and remembering what Mukuro had said, only nodded.

The raven haired watched as the door closed, giving a weak smile to the guard, who in turn pulled out what looked like a set of ear plugs. He gulped again and the guard smiled, placing the plugs in his ears.

Half an hour or so past before Hiei came out to see Yusuke huddled against the wall, his knees pulled to his chest.

"You okay." He asked.

Yusuke only nodded and got up, wetting his mouth. "Did you find out anything?" He asked. Trying hard to get the sounds he had heard to stop sounding in his head.

"Of course." Hiei smirked, replacing the ward over his jagan.

a)a)a)a

Kurama looked up as he heard the door unlock and open. He had no idea how much time had past since he had eaten, though not well, he had managed to sleep.

He watched as Taiga came walking in, her grace making her all but float. Yomi followed her, his hands behind his back.

"Sleep well my pet?" She purred, taking in the disheveled look of the red head.

"Is this any way to treat an old friend Yomi?" Kurama asked, ignoring her.

"An old friend you say. Well, with what you have put me through these last several years, I would hate to have you as an enemy." He remarked. "And besides." He added. "Did you not like the food…I hear it is a ningen favorite."

Kurama didn't say anything.

"I hear you've changed. Why is that...are you up to some old trick?" Yomi asked.

"You would not understand." Kurama said.

"Describe him to me love." Yomi asked, turning his head towards her.

"Well, he is the same as his ningen form, in size, build, but his hair. It is not completely red like it used to be." She said walking over and getting on her knees, settling between the red head's spread legs and running a hand though his hair. "It has silver highlights…they look like Youko's and…." She studied his face, gasping.

"What is it?" Yomi asked.

"His eyes, they are the rich deep green, but there is gold…gold around the irises." She said, putting her face close to his and drawing in his scent. "His energy is stronger…but not as strong as Youko's." She added.

"He sounds beautiful." Yomi said, cocking his head as he tried to picture it.

"Yes…he is…." Taiga purred as she slowly started to unbutton the red head's shirt. She rubbed her hands over his chest and pinched his nibbles, causing him to gasp.

"What are you doing?" Yomi asked. He could sense the fox's heart rate going up and had heard the gasp.

"Nothing, just having a little fun." She replied. Noticing the necklace, she touched it and then went to pull is off. "What do we have here?" She mused.

Kurama's left arm was still free and he placed it over hers. "Please." He whispered.

She laughed, taking her other hand to unfasten the necklace, pulling back, she stood up.

"He is wearing an ice maiden's tear gem, my love." She told him.

"Really…and how did you get your hands on one of those?" Yomi smirked. "The bitches never give them up willingly. Did you steal it from the runt's sister?"

Kurama didn't say anything.

"Well, we can sell it and get a good deal of money for it." Yomi said. Walking over and standing between Kurama's legs, he pulled on his hair, forcing him to look at the Lord's crotch. The red head's senses were overwhelmed with the smell of old spice and musk, quickly mixing with the smell of arousal. He could see Yomi's erection and tried not to gag.

"Maybe we can get you a red and silver tail…hmm." Yomi mused as he stood there snickering and running his hands through the lush red hair.

Kurama took his left arm and pushed the Lord, making him stumble back. The next thing he knew he felt a fist hit the side of his face. Blood formed in his mouth, trickling down his lip. Showing no fear, he just looked up with a smile on his bloody lips.

"My love." Taiga said.

"What is it?" Yomi growled. He could not see the smile on Kurama's face, but could tell the fox was not frightened by his anger.

"There is something not right about this gem." She said, holding it up to the light.

"What do you mean?" Yomi asked, turning away from the red head.

"There…there is a center flaw…it's all black in the center." She said, then gasped as she realized. "This is not pure…it's not worth anything." She spat.

"A knock off." Yomi wondered, turning back to Kurama. "I have never heard of such a thing. Where did you get it?" He asked.

"I did not get it anywhere, it was a gift." Kurama said. Taking his hand and wiping the blood from his lips. Maybe they would let him have it back since it was not worth anything to them, to him though it was worth everything and his only connection to his love.

"Place it around my neck dear. It means something to him and we have all the time in the world to figure it out." Yomi told her. "We also have time to figure out why he changed his appearance." He said this as he turned his back to Taiga so she could place the necklace around his neck.

"You can sit here a little longer and think about your options." The Lord said and turned to address the red head. "You can willingly be with me, or you can sit here and rot like 'the one who took my light' did, your choice." He then turned and went to the door. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you the real reason I came all the way down here." He paused, looking over his shoulder.

Kurama just looked at them.

"Don't count on your love to come and save you." He said, showing a soft smile as he sensed the red head's heart skip a beat.

"He's rotting away in the desert." Yomi told him then laughed out loud as he felt the walls shatter around Kurama.

Kurama started to cry as he watched the door close. 'No…no…they did not kill Hiei, he will come. It was just a ploy and game Yomi's going to play. Stay calm and think, do not fall into his mind games.' He told himself, dropping his head and though no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the tears.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated **M+ **(rape)

Chapter 5

Kurama sat there and tired to compose himself. Thinking the worst was not going to help him get anywhere, he needed to think about getting out of this situation first and then he could find Hiei.

If he took Yomi up on his offer, he could play the field like he did before and find a way out. Obviously staying here in the cell was not a good idea, he had no idea how long he could survive in this condition and really didn't want to test the theory that help would arrive anytime soon.

Okay, the next time they came in, he would sweet talk them and get them to release him. He had Youko's memories and knew he could tap into them to play Yomi's game.

He waited and thought back to all the talks he had had with the former lord.

There was a rustling sound outside the door and he heard muttered talk before the door slid open. Taiga came in wearing and pink night gown, made of a sheer see-through fabric that showed all her curves and spots. Not to mention her firm abs and breasts. Her hair was flowing freely to her waist.

"I had to see you one last time before I went to bed." She said, going to her knees between his legs.

"Good night, do not let the bed bugs bite." Kurama said.

She got a confused look on her face at the remark. "Tell me you are happy to see me, if you do, I have a surprise for you." She said.

Thinking this could be his chance to get free, he decided to play along.

Finding his seductive voice, he leaned into her and next to an ear, said. "Okay, I am 'very' happy to see you." He pulled back with a smirk.

"Ooooh." She closed her eyes and arched her back like a cat's.

"If you promise to be a good boy, I have a bath waiting for you in my chambers." She said, opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Only if you promise to join me." Kurama said with a smile, the gold sparkling in his eyes.

"I think I could manage that." She said placing a kiss on his lips, she then whispered. "You wash my back, I'll wash yours." She gave a quick lick up his mouth, before sitting back.

"Deal." Was all he said as she went to release him. She had to help him stand, his body was numb and the tingling sensations moved all through his body as it tried to wake. His one wrist was raw as well as his ankles.

He knew he could not overpower her in this condition and knew he couldn't fight all the guards either, especially with the ward in his hair. He was going to let her lead him to her chambers and then get her in the tub, where he could deal with her and escape out of her place. He was betting Yomi had no idea of her intentions tonight.

As they walked down the halls, there was not a guard insight. Apparently Taiga had dismissed them for the night so she could move freely. By the time they got to her private chamber, he was walking on his own. She held his hand as they entered a lavishly decorated room, it was done up in furs of various creatures and was lit with nothing but candles. She pulled him through a large arched doorway into a smaller room that was dimly lit with more candles. A large porcelain tub sat in the middle of the room and Kurama could see the steam rising even in the dim light.

Taiga turned to him and started to undress him. He returned the gesture, relieving her of her gown.

Allowing her to guide him into the hot water, he winced as it hit the raw skin, but then sighed as he sat down. He had to admit the water felt nice, after being bound for Inari knows how long. He tried not to lose sight of his plan, he remembered the game she had played on him before with her pheromone causing Youko to go crazy. He was not going to let that happen again.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she reached over the side and brought up a sponge.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He said as he slid down, allowing the water to rise to his neck.

"Good." She purred and started to wash him. Starting at his neck, she worked her way down his chest, toying around his waist before dipping lower. He looked at her and saw mischief in her cat eyes as she leaned up to kiss him while placing her hand on his groin.

He opened his legs and she immediately ran the sponge over his inner thighs causing his breath to hitch in his throat. 'Easy Kurama, do not let her get to close.' He tried to tell himself.

"Turn around. I'll wash your back." She said softly.

"By all means, allow me to go first." Kurama said, taking the sponge and guiding her around so her back was facing him. He worked the sponge over her shoulders before dipping in the water and rubbing her lower back causing her to moan and purr as he rubbed small circles.

"You know you have Yomi confused." She said, as he continued rubbing.

"Do I." He said with innocence.

"Yes, I have never seen him so flustered. He doesn't understand the necklace and he can't understand why you changed your appearance." She said and turned back to lean against his chest so she could give him a pleading look, hoping for answers.

"I see… and you are hoping I will tell you." Kurama said.

"You can trust me." She said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "He and I have our own secrets, this one could be ours."

That smell…oh no…the smell of lavender and lilacs…he head swam for a second. 'She is trying to use her pheromone on me.' He managed to think as his head started aching and his body tingled.

She saw his reaction and let out a chuckled. "Please tell me, it won't hurt. I can give you something in return." She placed kisses along the side of his face and then began nipping his neck.

Kurama went to stand, it was time to get out, but when he stood, his legs turned to jelly and he slipped, crashing back into the water. He felt like an idiot for letting her get to him. The pheromone had not affected Youko this fast, he could handle it better then his ningen side, but Youko was gone. He cursed himself.

"Easy." She said, catching him and rubbing up against him like a cat marking her territory. "Enjoy it, don't fight it. Youko wanted me, don't you?" She whispered.

Kurama managed to pull away and shook his head, clearing it some. "No, I have someone…he is my life." He said, though it came out sounding like he was drunk.

"He's dead." She said matter of fact.

"No." Kurama shook his head again. "He is not dead." Tears started running down his cheeks. His body was numb and felt like jelly. His head was swimming in a fog. He could not think a clear thought. He was losing the battle. His hand went to his chest, to the necklace that was no longer there. Patting his chest, panic sat in. 'The necklace …Yomi has the necklace…I need to get it back. It is the only thing I have left.' His mind thought.

Taiga watched as her pheromone took effect, seeing his reaction to her comment, his hand going to his chest and remembering that Hiei was part ice demon, she asked. "The tear gem was shed by Hiei, wasn't it?

Kurama eyes widen in fear as he looked to her. "My my…what a surprise, your eyes tell me it's true. I didn't think that bastard could shed a tear for someone. You must have been very special to him." She said, letting out a deep laugh as she exited the tub.

The red head sat there in a fog, confused, his body still numb. He felt himself being lifted from the tub and taken out to the main room. His vision was starting to get blurry and the concept of time was slipping.

Softness, weightlessness, his body felt light, floating. He heard voices. A deep voice chuckled at something a softer voice said. His body was attacked with kisses, hands and bites. His mind felt all the sensations, yet his body was unable to move to stop them.

His mind cleared some and he felt himself on his back. Taiga was between his legs, she was fondling him and he arched his back, letting out a loud gasp as she took him in her mouth, his body reacting without his mind.

He then felt his arms pulled up and out away from his body, where they were pinned. He didn't know who had pinned him, until he smelled the old spice and musk of Yomi, right near his face.

"Open wide." He heard as his mouth was forced open and something was placed, keeping him from closing it. Panic filled him as he realized his arms were pinned by Yomi's knees, the Lord was straddled over his head, his hard member pulsing at his mouth. He gagged as the member was shoved in his mouth. He coughed and fought for breath as the large member pumped in and out.

His own member must have been hard, he had no coherence as to reality, but he felt the bed shift and then a body straddled his hips followed by wetness and a weight settling on his upper thighs.

Taiga laughed and purred as she rode the red head. "I see why you like him my love." She said, looking at her lover as he rode the red head's mouth.

"The fun has just started." He said, leaning forward so they could kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Kurama was hyperventilating and his body started convulsing. It felt like forever before all the weight was lifted and he could close his mouth. When he was pulled to a sitting position, his mind told him to fight and he went to move his arms, but couldn't control their target, they were grabbed and he heard more laughter. The smell of lavender and lilacs filled his nose again and his head fell back, nausea washing over him again.

He was pulled on top of Taiga's body and positioned between her legs. His hips were then pulled up and he was re-sheathed into her. She began lifting her hips in a rhythm, while she ran her hands through his hair. Not even bothered that he was a dead weight on top.

Wrapping her legs around his, she pulled them apart, spreading him. The weight shifted on the bed again and the red head felt someone settle behind him. He then felt a shearing pain shoot up his back as Yomi penetrated him. It felt like eternity for him get all the way in and then there was a heavy weight on his lower back. The scream he let out was half swallowed by Taiga as she covered his mouth with hers. His mind collapsed as all he heard was laughter, moans and groins, as they rode him. The former Lord was lifting him up by his hips, painfully, and pushing him down into her, at the same time thrusting hard into him. Taiga was pulling his head up and back by the pony tail, making him gasp for breath. All he heard was moans of pleasure as his mind started shutting down, he didn't stay conscious long enough to know how long it took for them to finish.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taiga opened the doors leading to her small private balcony. The air was cool as dusk started to settle over the horizon. The never ending lightning flashed across the darkening sky as the thunder rumbled low and deep.

Pulling her thin robe tighter around her bare shoulders, she tried to hide the tears that threatened, once again, to fall. 'Damn him.' She thought. Her hand went to the bruise on her cheek that still marred the tan flesh. He had given her a really good beating this time, blaming her for the red head's passing out. How was she to know the affect her pheromone would have on him? Youko seemed to want to enjoy it the last time they had encountered each other, the spirit yoko had even tracked her down and tried to show her what a good time they could have, but the fire demon had stopped them before they could continue the fun. It seemed this time the more ningen side of the spirit yoko wanted to fight the affects. That was never a good idea. The real reason for her pheromone was for reproduction, to attract a mate and allow him the pleasures that came with sex and the multiple chances for off spring. None of her other 'lovers' had ever had the reaction the red head had. The others loved the heighten senses and rush that came from her during their rolling in the sheets. However this one seemed to fight it with every breath, until he literally passed out. Of course Yomi had been different with Kurama than he had with the others they have been with. He usually was more into giving the pleasure than receiving it, he would always take the time to prepare their bed partner before having his way, but this time it seemed he was deliberately trying to hurt the red head, wanting him to feel pain and suffering. She didn't know how bad the damage had been until Kurama passed out on top of her and she yelled at Yomi to stop. He kept going until he was finished and then looked at her with his closed eyes, but there was confusion clearly on his face. "He's passed out my love. It would seem we were too much for him." She said softly, running her hand through his red locks.

"What!" Yomi said with anger and frustration.

"He's unconscious, my Lord." She informed, looking up to see anger replace confusion on his face.

"Weakling…stupid ningen half. What did you do to him?" Yomi asked through clenched teeth as he felt for the lean figure under him.

"I did nothing different than I had done to the others." She said as his hand came to the red head's face, touching him, feeling his pulse and listening to the sounds of soft, yet short breathing.

Yomi cried out in frustration and pulling the red head off her, threw the limp body on the floor, where it landed with a thud. She gasped as she saw the blood and bruises covering the pale flesh. The Lord returned his attention to her and she felt the anger rolling off him. "I told you he was part ningen." He slapped her up against the side of the head. "I told you to take it slow and not to over power his keen senses." He fumed and used his fist this time to hit her across the face, a bruise forming before her head even came back to look at him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." She tried to control the tears, for he never liked to hear her cry and would get even angrier, making him hit her more. "I guess I got a little carried away." She turned her head as he went to strike her again. After the hit, she added. "I have never been with a ningen before either, again…I am sorry my Lord." She said it softly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She tried to control her heart and fear, knowing he could sense anything out of the ordinary.

Yomi got up and dressed, saying. "You deal with him. If he dies…" He turned to her. "Then you die." He warned then left her room.

She immediately grabbed a robe and called for the doctor that Yomi had hired not to long ago. He came and took the red head to the infirmary, now all she could do was wait.

She sighed and went to head back in, as she turned, she pumped into something and the dim light coming from her room made her realize that that something was a someone.

"Told you I saw a putty cat." Yusuke said as she stepped back in shock.

"How?" She pulled her robe tighter around her as she stepped back and bumped into something else, or rather someone else. A sword was at her neck before she could turn.

Smelling the fire demon, she smirked. She'd had her doubts about his 'death' after overhearing some of the guards say 'no body had been found.'

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked.

"Lord Urameshi, what a surprise." Taiga muttered, giving a nervous laugh, composing herself and ignoring the sharp blade at her neck.

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked again.

"He's in the dungeon." She said with confidence.

"Aaaaaandt." Yusuke made a buzzer noise. "Wrong answer." He said. He and Hiei had checked the dungeons first and had only found a trace of the red head ever being there.

"Then he is with Lord Yomi." She said, holding her head up high.

"Look lady, we don't have time for this. Yusuke told her. "He's not there either. We checked." They had been able to get a glimpse of the Lord's room through a window and had not seen anyone.

"Then keep looking." She said.

"You win." Yusuke said, giving a nod to the air. "Kill her and let's go. We don't have time and definitely don't have time to play twenty questions." He said, turning to head back into the room.

Taiga felt the nick of the blade across her throat followed by a thin line of blood going down her chest.

"I will take you to him if you let me seek asylum." She said, standing on her tiptoes to get away from the sword.

"What?" Yusuke said, turning around with raised eyebrows.

"I want to live. Call me a coward, but I don't care for him anymore." She said.

Yusuke nodded to Hiei, who lowered his sword. Taiga moved closer to the light and he could see the bruises that adorned her face.

"He do that to you?" He asked. Though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yes. I seem to be disappointing him more and more as of late…especially since he's become obsessed with the fox." She muttered the last part.

"You have a deal, but you have to help us get him out of here and I swear if this is a ploy or set up, you're dead…no matter what the circumstances." Yusuke said.

"Yes." She whispered. "Follow me."

a)a)a)a

"This is the last guard. Your fox is in there." Taiga said pointing to a door and a guard stationed outside it. "Stay here."

She walked over and started talking to the guard. He grinned and leaned into her neck, where she began to stroke his head.

The other two watched as she did the same thing she had done to the other guards they had encountered on their way to wherever it was she was leading them. Hiei had wanted to kill the guards, but Taiga had said she would take care of them. Thus here they were around the corner from the door that supposedly held the fox.

The guard fell to the floor, unconscious, but with a look of content on his face. As Yusuke and Hiei came around the corner to the door, Yusuke could not help but notice a wet stain on the front of the guard's pants.

"There's a doctor in there, his name is Yasekoketa, he is a sweet old man, please do not harm him." Taiga said, reaching for the release button on the door.

The door opened and the other two gasped, they could tell it was an infirmary, the walls were all white, the smell of disinfectant hitting their noses.

Hiei pushed Taiga up against the wall, the sword once again at her neck. "What?" He said through clenched teeth. "Did you do to him?"

"He had a reaction to my pheromone and then Yomi…" She let it drop and lowered her eyes, unable to finish as the image of the red head all torn and broken came to mind.

The scene was interrupted by a short demon, a stocky dwarf you could say, who was even shorter than Hiei. He had pale green skin, large elf ears and his skin was wrinkly like an old person's. He was wearing a doctor's blue scrub shirt and a pair of black pants.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked, his voice sounding like someone from the country.

Hiei let go of Taiga and held his sword in defense. Yusuke just stood there, a smirk on his face as he tried not to laugh at the sight of the doctor.

"You can put that down son, I do not allow weapons of any sort in my domain." The told him, placing his hands behind his back and showing no fear.

"Where is he?" Hiei growled, ignoring the statement.

The doctor looked to Taiga, raising an eyebrow.

"They're here for the red head." She said, composing herself.

"I see, well I'm afraid he is in no condition to be moved right now." Yasekoketa said still calm like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Just take us to him. We'll decide." Yusuke said.

"He's in here." The doctor said, turning and walking through a door.

Yusuke nodded to Hiei, who sheathed his sword and followed, Taiga followed him and after turning to lock the door, Yusuke brought up the rear.

When Yusuke made it to the room, he stopped dead in his tracks, not because of what he saw, but because Hiei was standing right inside the door and would not move. Taiga was leaning against the wall just next to the door.

Looking over black haired's head, Yusuke could see the doctor on a stool, looking over someone, he stepped down and the raven haired gasped. Kurama lay on a padded table, his head was facing the door and he realized he was on his left side, there was a white sheet pulled up to his neck. Though only being able to see his face, one could tell the red head was in bad shape, his face was pale and there were blood stains in various places on the sheet.

Hiei's hands clenched and unclenched with anger, it was taking everything he had not to torch the place. Yusuke went to get around the shorter demon, but Hiei held his arm up and walked further into the small room. He watched as a small shaky hand went to caress the fox's hair.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, he didn't care who gave him the answer, he just wanted one.

Yasekoketa answered. "He had a reaction to Mistress Taiga's pheromone, seems he tried to fight it."

"And the blood." Hiei said, before leaning into the pale face and whispering something no one could hear.

"I'm afraid Lord Yomi was none to gentle with him, during their….." The doctor was cut off as he found a sword at his neck.

"How bad is it?" Hiei yelled.

The doctor could only gulp.

Taiga stepped around to face them. "He's lost a lot of blood." She said softly, looking at the pale figure and feeling guilty.

Hiei lowered his sword, but did not let go of the doctor. "Yusuke, get him ready, we'll get him back to Mukuro's." He told the raven haired.

"Like I said, he is in no condition to travel." The doctor said.

Hiei let him go and just stood there. "What choice do we have?" He finally said. Guilt in his voice for letting Kurama be taken in the first place.

"Let me do a few things. It won't take long. Then we can see about getting him out of here." The doctor said, moving very slowly around the fire demon and going to the bed.

"We don't have time. Mukuro's army's going to be here at dawn." Yusuke said.

"It won't take that long." The doctor said. "The first thing I can do is take this off." He said and moved Kurama's head so he could untie the wards in his hair. The doctor held them up and they burned to ash, with a puff of smoke.

Hiei could feel a spark of spirit energy in the red head as soon as the wards were gone, his jagan now able to sense him. Apparently it was the wards that had been keeping him from tracking the red head through their bond. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a gasp and saw dull green eyes trying to open.

"Easy fox…I'm here." Hiei tried to assure as he ran his hand through the limp red hair.

"Hiei." The name was said with confusion and uncertainty.

"I'm here…we are going to get you out, don't worry…relax…you're okay…." Hiei was babbling and trying to hold back the flood of emotions.

Kurama was still confused, his eyes fluttered before closing completely.

Hiei could not stop a tear as it escaped his eye and became solid on the bed. He grabbed it, quickly shoving it in his pocket.

"Baka fox, making me worry." He tried to joke. He was going to kill that bastard goat. No doubt he had told his fox he was dead, trying to break his spirit.

"What now. What do you want to do Hiei?" Yusuke asked, standing there feeling useless.

Hiei turned to the doctor, saying. "Get him ready to go. I'm going to go kill the bastard once and for all."

Hiei turned to head for the door, but paused and turned back as he heard Kurama whimper. He saw a pale, shaking hand come out from under the sheet, but his eyes remained closed.

'_I'll be back Kurama, rest, this will all be over soon.'_ Hiei said in his thoughts, projecting them to the red head before going out to the front area.

"Are you sure about this?" Yusuke asked as he followed the fire demon.

"Yes." Hiei said, not turning around.

"Why not just let Mukuro's army handle it?" Yusuke asked.

"Just stay and watch what he does." Hiei said, indicating the doctor. "And don't let her out of your sight." He added, pointing to Taiga.

"Excuse me." Both turned to see the doctor standing there.

"What." Yusuke asked, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"I wish to seek asylum." The doctor said.

Yusuke let out a breath and looked up at the ceiling. "The ship hasn't even started to sink and all ready the rats are bailing." He mumbled.

"I assure you I did not know what I was getting into when I agreed to be Lord Yomi's doctor. I'm a simple doctor whose only wish is to heal, but what I've been made to heal since I've been here…." The doctor trailed off.

"Okay, okay….Geez enough of the sob speech. We can use you okay. Just help Kurama as best you can, I'm going with Hiei." Yusuke said.

"No!" Hiei shook his head. "I want you to stay here." He said.

"What good are you to Kurama if you get yourself killed?" Yusuke yelled.

"That is none of your concern." Hiei said, turning his back so the raven haired could not see his eyes and the pain they held.

Yusuke could see Hiei's hand clench and unclench, he knew the fire demon never showed his emotions, but he needed to make the fire demon realize that Kurama would not survive if he were to die. "I'm not going to be the one to tell Kurama you died and I won't be able to comfort him in his suffering, or recovery. I have my own problems to deal with yeah know." He said folding his arms across his chest and knowing the koorime wouldn't believe him. For it has always been known that Yusuke cared very deeply for the red head and if he hadn't been in love with Keiko and straight, to his knowledge, though sometimes seeing the two demons kiss made his heart flutter, he would have had his sights on Kurama.

Hiei smirked, but of course no one saw it. 'Hn, Yusuke wants to play games, well fine, I'll play along.'

"I'm not going to be the one to tell your woman that you got killed doing something stupid." The fire demon countered. "I can't deal with hysterical women…specially ningen ones and I would 'not' comfort her in anyway, is that understood, detective?" He said calmly, turning around.

"I wouldn't expect it." Yusuke smiled, knowing he had won the argument.

"Fine." Hiei said and then turned to the doctor. "If anything happens to him before we get back, there will be nowhere in all three worlds you can hide…understood?" He warned, looking him in the eyes.

"You have my word that he will be taken care of to the best of my ability." The doctor assured with a bow.

"Let's go then…I'm ready to kick some ass." Yusuke said with a crack of his knuckles.

When the two left, Yasekoketa went back to Kurama. He saw Taiga standing next to the red head, running her claws through his hair. "You can do something more useful than that." He said.

Taiga looked up. "Get some cool water and a washcloth, you can bath him and I'll recheck his injuries." The doctor told her. She nodded and left the room, coming back with the items.

"I'm going to go get the things I need, be right back." The doctor told her and left the room again.

Taiga wet the cloth and washed the pale, sweaty face. Kurama whimpered, but otherwise did not respond to her.

Kurama was tired, and hurt all over, the events of the evening came to him in a flood of images and he whimpered at them. 'Damn that goat.' His mind screamed. He thought he'd heard Hiei's voice and mentally laughed at himself. 'Maybe I should just let myself die. If I am already losing my mind thinking I am hearing Hiei's voice, why not join him in the afterlife.' He knew that once he was healed Yomi would continue the games, why not make the Lord angrier with his death. End his torture now.

"_Because you should not give that bastard the satisfaction."_ A voice in the back of his mind said.

"_Youko?!"_ He was surprise to hear the spirit yoko. He'd thought the demon gone since he'd not heard from him in months.

"_It would seem you still need me."_ Kurama heard with a chuckle.

"_But where, what…?"_ He didn't know if this was real or just in his delusional mind like Hiei's voice.

"_I was biding my time, I was only going to give you so much longer, then I was going to be gone, but it would seem, as I have said, you still need me."_ Youko said.

"_Okay, what do you want to do?"_ Kurama asked, he was in no shape or mood to argue, all he knew was that he had finally lost it.

"_Let me out, I want to see the 'Lord' suffer for what he has done to us. I want to laugh in his face while he is begging for release and eventually his death."_ Youko spat and showed an image of his fangs.

Kurama was going to tell the fox that they were warded, but then realized he could feel his spirit energy, it was weak but there.

"_No worries little one."_ Youko smiled. _"I have had a good rest."_

Taiga pulled her hand back as she watched something change in the red head. She could sense an overwhelming power and gasped as the red hair became completely silver, ears formed on the top of his head and a silver tail tapped on the side of the bed.

Youko sat up and looked at Taiga.

"Well if it is not the 'pussy' cat." He smirked.

The bowl of water dropped to the floor, splattering the clear liquid as Taiga gasped and stood. "Youko." She whispered, backing into the wall.

The yoko smiled and went to her. "We will have to finish what we started sometime back, though I am afraid it can not be at this moment, for I have a low life to deal with, so will you wait for me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I have to apologize for the wait, but I am afraid it will take awhile before I allow him his death." He told her and placed a hard kiss on her lips before leaving the room, leaving her staring after him with her mouth hanging open.

The doctor was in the main room, still getting stuff ready, when he saw a tall silver spirit yoko walk out from the back room and then out the front door.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yomi had his back to a column, his left arm hanging useless at his side, blood dripping down it, a little gift from Hiei's sword. The runt was alive it seemed and he had managed a surprise attack on him in the indoor stone atrium inside the palace. But the little fire demon had not escape that encounter unscathed. Yomi had felt ribs give under his return blow. It seemed Lord Urameshi was with the runt and he could hear the pair preparing their next attack. He could almost smell the raw raging power that Yusuke was drawing on and that whore of a runt was bracing for something. All of a sudden, the room started vibrating, the very stone screamed in agony. It was like the entire palace was yelling at him.

"What the Hell." He heard Yusuke scream.

"Damn you Ummm." Hiei roared.

Then all was silent, not the silence of a quiet autumn night, but the silence of a void in space. No echoes, he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat. An infinite wall of white, not in a thousand years, not since the day after he had lost his eyes had Yomi felt this blind. There was no sound at all.

"What's going on?" Yomi cried. But he couldn't tell if he said it out loud or in his head.

Tap, 'what was that', Tap 'there it was again'…like a stone skipping along gravel.

Yomi spun his head back and forth, trying to pinpoint the sound. Tap…to the left…Tap … no to the right, fear was beginning to build in his chest. This was not Hiei's or Yusuke's doing, this was different, yet familiar.

"I have sent the children to play….we are all alone now." He heard a voice say. The sound struck him like a whip. He knew that voice.

Whap!! A hand slapped him hard on his left buttock, causing him to cry out and spin away.

"Now that the foreplay is out of the way." The voice said as a hand rubbed along his spine, sending shivers to his toes. "Do you like The Puffball, such a unique earthen plant, absorbs sounds lovingly. Don't you think?" Yomi heard in his ear. Whirling to his left, he unleashed a titanic blast of energy, but heard nothing…

"My senses." He screamed. "What have you done to me?" Fear nearly claiming him. "Tell me!"

"Oh, just trying to set the mood." The voice whispered in his face, as a hand stroked his groin. "I wanted us to be alone, no interruptions."

Yomi yelped and leaped back, straight into a solid wall of flesh. Arms encircled his chest, brushing his nipples and he felt breath against the side of his face. "You'll beg for release before I grant you any peace." The voice purred.

"Youko?" Yomi breathed, the cold grip of fear finally claiming him.

"Yes." Youko hissed as he spun Yomi from his arms, making him stumble to the floor. Then the fox pounced….

Yomi's screams could be heard across the palace as they seemed to ricochet off walls and echo down halls.

a)a)a)a

Yusuke and Hiei came to in what looked like a circular prisons of celery, both had a foul smell in their nose.

"Damn it." Yusuke spat, trying to get the taste that came with the smell out of his mouth. He looked at the pale green plant life that surrounded them. "Kurama?" He said with confusion. He could not see how the red head could have done this in the shape he was in.

"Not, unnhh, Kurama." Hiei groaned, his jagan glowing under the bandana. "It's Youko." He replied, as he tried to hack a stem with his sword. A loud ring was his only reward and he grabbed his side as the vibrations jarred his broken ribs.

"Youko…are you sure? But…he's gone." Yusuke said, not understanding, the spirit yoko was gone, had been for months.

They both heard a muffled scream.

"We have to get out, NOW!" Hiei cried, his fear rising at the fact that the spirit yoko was alive and wondering what had happened to Kurama.

"That I agree with, stand back." Yusuke said, his only warning as a ball of raw power began to form around his index finger. His hair started growing in length as his Mazaku markings appeared. Several minutes later, the white haired unleashed his famous cry "SPIRIT GUN."

The wall of the prison exploded in a shower of plant parts and dirt, but when the smoke cleared, all they saw was more dirt.

"Damn him, the bastard's buried us alive" Yusuke said, his Mazaku fading.

"Not for long." He heard Hiei snarl.

Something in the voice made Yusuke turn his head slowly toward the fire demon. What he saw struck a cord of fear in him. Hiei stood there, the dragon of the darkness flame coiling around his lithe body. He had never seen Hiei summon the dragon so easily. Never did the dragon seem to give itself to him so willingly, never had he seen it summed for a sole purpose, not even in the dark tournament did the two look so close and so…

"Oh Shit." Yusuke whispered, his eyes following the dragon as it roared towards the ceiling. The world exploded in a violent cacophony of flames and noise…

The floor disintegrated into a shower of dirt and flower parts, leaving a hole that was 35 feet wide and evaporating all of the ceiling. At the bottom stood Hiei and Yusuke, who was covered in plants and dirt. While Hiei stood spotless, looking almost energized.

"Damn Hiei, a little overkill, don't you think?" He said, after he spat a piece of celery out of his mouth.

"Shut up detective." Hiei growled leaping out of the hole. "Where are you YOMI?" He yelled into the dust.

"Oh…he is over here" A soft voice called, a surprising lilt of emotion in the voice.

Hiei's eyes landed on the silver fox, the truth that he was alive filling his mind. The fox was standing erotically, with his head half turned to the side. Then something else caught his eye, behind the fox, writhing on the floor, laid Yomi. But this former Lord was reduced to a mewling wreck, as he could see some type of plant life growing out of every orifice of his body. Not just his eyes, ears, mouth and nose, but even his fingers and toes had a vine coming out of them. Hiei knew the former Lord was blind. His other senses having heightened over the years by the lack of sight. The plants seem to be over stimulating the other senses, causing him to gasp and whimper so his body was unable to control the sensations, as his mind tried to sort the feelings. He then saw a bulge moving around in the Lord's pants and didn't want to think of what might be going on there.

"I guess, I was a little more than he really wanted" Youko purred as he sauntered by Hiei, rubbing his thigh along the smaller figure. "You…coming?" He cooed.

The fire demon stood there, for once in his life, he was in shock. Yusuke had made it out of the hole and was also staring, his mouth hanging open as he took in the former Lord.

Youko took a dozen more sauntering strides, smirking at the shock expression on their faces.

Hiei turned to say a scathing remark to Youko, but saw the tall demon fall. Before he could think, he caught him, almost tenderly.

"Hiei?" Youko whispered looking into those deep crimson eyes. "I'm sorry…" He choked out.

"Sorry, for what?" Hiei said, silently admitting to himself that he had missed the fox.

"I did…not…go away, I left…I left…piece of myself with Kurama." Youko said softly as his hand grabbed the fire demon's small hand and held it to his face.

"Is he alright?" Hiei asked, allowing Youko to hold his hand.

"He is very weak and…" Youko stopped as small coughs were making there way out. "He….." He coughed hard and a bit of blood trickled out of his mouth. "If he dies, so will I." He said, seeming to finally except the fact that he could not live if the red head died.

"Easy." Hiei said, though his own body was starting to shake, pulling him into hibernation.

"He loves you, you know? He does not.... (cough)… know what has happened here." Youko whispered. His body went limp and the only thing Hiei remembered seeing was red hair as he fell forward, unconscious.

Yusuke was still standing there, trying to comprehend the scene and understand when he heard voices, Mukuro's army had arrived.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hiei woke to the feeling of soft furs, the warmth of them making him feel safe, secure and he actually snuggled deeper in the warmth, his mind welcoming the rare comfort. However, his comfort quickly turned to un-comfort as he realized someone else was near him and he had no choice but to open his eyes as a voice said.

"You awake?"

"Hn." He replied as he pulled the sheet over his face to cover the blinding light coming through the open window. "Close that damn curtain." He muttered with a growl.

When the curtain was pulled, the fire demon sat up and noticed he was in his room in Mukuro's palace. The previous events started flashing in his mind like a slide show.

"Kurama!" He yelled, getting up and going for the door even though he was naked. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him, causing him to trip.

"Whoa…easy there." He heard as he was caught and dragged back to the bed, thrown non to graceful back on the pile of furs.

"Get away from me." Hiei growled again, flaring his arms and trying to get up. He didn't even sit up before feeling a weight on his hips and his arms were pinned to either side of his head. The action stunned him and he went limp. After a moment, he opened his eyes to see Yusuke staring at him, concern in his features.

"You better?" The raven haired asked, trying to read the smaller demon's face.

"You better be thankful Kurama's not here." Hiei said, Kurama's demon instincts would have kicked in and Yusuke would have found himself clobbered for this display.

Yusuke got up and moved away from the smaller demon, the remark ignored.

"What?" Hiei said, seeing the boy's face go blank, he remembered to grab the sheet as he stood, moving more slowly to control the dizziness.

"He's not dead." Yusuke said softly, though needing to tell the demon that his friend and lover was in the tank and that he was not doing so well, but how to say it.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, 'that was a good thing…right.' Wait, did he mean Youko or Kurama.

"Talk detective, or I'll walk out of here and find him myself." He said, trying to control his anger.

When Yusuke didn't turn around or say anything, he went to the door. It opened before he could grab the knob.

Mukuro came walking in. Behind her a guard was carrying a limp, wet, red head wrapped in a towel. Yusuke was shocked to see him, for she had told him earlier that Kurama was going to have to stay in for another night.

"Good, you're finally awake." She said, noticing her heir standing. "Place him on the bed and have food brought." She added, turning to address the guard.

The guard placed the red head on the furs and backed out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"He was not in the tank as long as I thought he would be." The Lord started to explain. "He was in bad shape this time. I have some clue as to what that bastard did to him and the rest…I don't think I want to hear." She was staring at Hiei. "I was going to put you in the tank, but it looks like you don't need it, maybe because you are awake, he woke." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm fine." Hiei said, he'd be damned if he was going back in that tank. Looking over at Kurama he asked. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." She said. "I shall leave you. Let the guard know if there is anything you need Lord Urameshi." Before she left, she told Hiei that before he left for the Ningenkai, they were going to have a serious talk about obeying orders.

After she left, Hiei ran over to Kurama and held him, noting the fox was still pale and seemed so thin.

"I'll leave." Yusuke said, turning to the door.

"No." He barely heard.

Turning, he saw Hiei running a hand through the wet red hair, moving closer, because he could see a confused look on the fire demon's face, he noticed what Hiei was seeing, or rather 'not' seeing, the silver streaks were gone from Kurama's hair.

"The silver's gone." Yusuke said, trying to remember when exactly they had disappeared and realizing he had no clue.

Hiei looked up as if surprised to see the raven haired still there.

"Do you think that means Youko's gone for good?" Yusuke asked.

"I….I don't know." Hiei whispered, remembering Youko's remark about leaving a piece of himself with Kurama, were the silver streaks in the hair and gold trim in his eyes that piece.

He went to remove the ward over his jagan.

"You think that's a good idea?" Yusuke asked, remembering what happened the last time the fire demon went to read the red head's mind without permission.

Hiei was stopped as Kurama started coughing, the clear liquid of the tank spilling out of his mouth. Large, bright, solid green eyes opened and blinked followed by confusion setting in.

Hiei had placed the sheet around both of them, so he reached for the towel, holding it to the pale lips.

"Easy, this is just like last time. Cough it out. Calm." Hiei was rambling, running his other hand through red hair.

"Hiei." Kurama managed to say before coughing again, his own hand coming up to hold the towel.

"I'm here." The fire demon reassured.

"But…but Yomi said you were…dead." The red head said, his wide eyes finally saw Yusuke and he went to sit up.

"No fox, I'm not." Hiei said, pulling the lean figure back against his chest and holding tight.

"Yusuke." Kurama said his eyes not leaving the boy's as he was held.

"Yep, Hiei's right behind you. You think he'd let that goat kill him?" Yusuke told him, letting a smile come to his face.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was…" Kurama stopped and started shaking as the image of Yomi and Taiga having their way with him came to mind.

"Easy…the bastard's dead." Hiei said, trying to keep the shaking under control.

Yusuke only nodded when Kurama looked at him. He didn't have the heart to tell them that Yomi was probably alive. He had talked to Koenma after making it back here and the demi god told him that no paperwork had come across his desk about the former Lord's death. He hoped his decision not to tell them otherwise wouldn't come and bite him in the rear later.

"There's nothing to worry about." Hiei said, kissing the top of the red head's head.

There was a knock and when permission was granted, a guard came in with food.

Hiei went to get up to make a plate, but Yusuke motioned for him to stay and made the plate. Bringing it over, Hiei took it and held it to the fox. "Eat." He said.

"I…." Kurama coughed and spit up a small amount of liquid. Memories of last time reminded him he would feel better if he could get something down, though it was hard to tell that to the nausea he was feeling.

Picking at the fruit and cheese on the plate, he managed to get most of it down and even ate a piece of bread. Yusuke held out a mug of dark tea and he managed to drink all of it down as well.

"How you feel?" Yusuke asked as he took the empty mug back and placed it on the table.

"Better." Kurama muttered, sleep claiming him now that his stomach was full.

"Well, I'll leave you two to sleep. I need to contact Koenma and let him know we're all okay. You feel up to heading back tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.

The red head only nodded, but then whispered. "Home, I want to go home." His eyes closed and he turned into Hiei's chest, snuggling down and making himself comfortable.

Yusuke smiled and looked to the fire demon. They shared an understanding that it was going to take awhile for Kurama to heal and that he may or may not talk about what had happened to him. They both knew that no matter what, his friends would be there.

"I'll let him see himself tomorrow." Hiei whispered, moving down to lay beside the red head.

Yusuke nodded and went to leave. 'Now that was going to be a mess.' He thought as he shut the door. It took awhile for Kurama to get use to the spirit yoko not being there and now he was back, well maybe. What is the red head's state of mind going to be like after he realizes…the raven haired shrugged, nothing was going to be done till morning. The best thing he could do was get some sleep. He was going to contact Keiko in the morning and tell her they were heading home.

a)a)a)a

Hiei woke to an empty bed. The sun was streaming through the open window, making him squint. 'Who opened that blasted window this time?' He thought. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Kurama sitting in the window, a light breeze blowing his red locks across his face.

Taking the sheet with him, the small demon went over to his lover.

Kurama turned to him and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Hn." He replied, noticing the false smile and pain behind the green eyes.

Kurama saw Hiei looking at him and he looked down at his clothes. "I was wondering where these had gone to." He said, brushing an imaginary wrinkle out of his sleeve.

Hiei had taken some of Kurama's clothes and brought them here incase he ever needed them, so he wouldn't have to wear those bland clothes like last time. He thought he had taken things the fox wouldn't miss. Never underestimate the memory of a thousand plus year old fox.

Realizing if the fox was dressed, he must have seen himself in the mirror, though before he could question, Kurama spoke up again.

"I want to go back." He said, looking out the window.

"We are going back, let me get dressed and find Yusuke and we'll head home." He said, turning to go into the dressing area.

"No…I want to go back to Gandhara." Kurama said, not turning from the window.

The fire demon stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" He said, turning.

"I need to go back. I want to see for myself…I." Kurama paused and stood from the seat. "If you do not wish to go, I will go by myself. I can be back by dusk." He said.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." The red head said with a firm nod. "I know my appearance is back to normal and I think I know Youko is…was back. I want to go and see for myself." He said and just stood there, waiting.

"I can tell you everything that happened, if that's what's bothering you." Hiei said.

"I may have you do that, but for now, I want to learn it on my own." Kurama stated.

"Can you sense him?" Hiei asked softly.

"No." The red head shook his head. "Though I have not checked my subconscious to see if he is there." He answered.

Hiei nodded and placed his hand on the still pale face of the red head. "Okay." He said. "We'll go back." He then leaned up to place a kiss on the lips and Kurama let him, returning one of his own.

"Thank you." Kurama breathed before they pulled apart. Ever since he had woke that morning his mind had been telling him to return, it was a feeling he just could not ignore.

a)a)a)a

Finding Yusuke, they headed back to what remained of Yomi's palace. They had taken a transport vehicle to cut their time in half.

Standing in the middle of the carnage, Kurama asked. "Did you find Taiga or…?" He stopped and seemed to think, then said. "Or the doctor?"

"No." Yusuke answered. Mukuro's men had gone over the area with a fine tooth comb, only finding dead guards.

"And Yomi." Kurama added.

Yusuke just shook his head. Kurama would probably realize that, without a body, the Lord was most likely still alive. Though he didn't say anything to Yusuke's answer.

Going over to what remained of the prison Youko had made for Yusuke and Hiei, Kurama squatted down and picked up a piece of green plant. "Youko do this?" He asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Though me and Hiei kind of blew it up." He admitted.

"Okay we can go." Kurama said standing and heading out.

"What…that's it?" Yusuke asked, surprised, but shut up when he received a death glare from Hiei, if the fox wanted to leave then let him.

The red head started to head back to the vehicle when he paused and turned back. Yusuke and Hiei walked up to either side of him.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama's fingers started to twitch and he heard a voice whisper. _"Let it go." _

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, worry on his face.

"_What?"_ Kurama said, but realized he said it in his head.

"_Let it go."_ The voice said again.

"_Let what go?"_

"_The energy that has built up…let it go."_

Wondering if this was the real reason his mind had told him to return here, he knelt down and the other two watched as he built spirit energy around him. Like the time he fought Karasu, the fox called on all his energy and released it.

The ground shook and the stone crumbled, by the time the dust settled, the place was covered with vines and plants. It reminded Yusuke of the story Sleeping Beauty and how the castle had been covered with a thousand years worth of foliage. Keiko had been making him read fairy tales so he could tell his child bed time stories.

Hiei caught the red head as he fell unconsciousness. "The caffeine wore off." Was all he said as he headed back to the vehicle. Yusuke smiled and followed, it was time to head home.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurama was awake by the time they made it back to Mukuro's. After Hiei had his talk with her and Yusuke called Koenma, they headed to a nearby portal that would take them home.

Yusuke had insisted on escorting the fox to his door and as they cleared the tree lines, bringing the house in view, Kurama got a confused look on his face.

"I should head to the apartment." He said, realizing his moving date had come and gone and wondering how he was going to explain this to his landlord. Not to mention the hassle he was going to have, he stopped his thinking as he noticed lights on in the house.

"What apartment?" Yusuke said.

"What is going on, what have you done?" The red head asked as they made it to the porch where he saw a wooden swing hanging from the rafters.

"Surprise!" He heard as he entered the house.

Koenma, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko and Kuwabara were standing in his living room.

"Oh." Was all Kurama got out as he was hugged by the girls and slapped on the back by the guys.

"Welcome home." They said.

"When, how….." Kurama was dumbfounded as he saw his furniture.

Kuwabara came to stand next to him. "Well you see fox boy. Urameshi asked me to stay here and take care of Keiko, but she didn't need looking after." Turning to Keiko he added. "No offense." She just smiled. "So we, she and me, came up with the idea to get you moved. Now we just placed the big stuff in the rooms that we knew, the bed's made and the dresser's in, the couch and the trunk's here and the table and chairs there." He had been pointing the pieces out as he spoke. "Now everything else is in the back bedroom waiting for you to unpack it." Kuwabara thought for a moment. "Oh and Keiko had the cleaning crew that cleans the restaurant give your old place a once over, they said it really didn't need it, but they cleaned it and the landlord said you should get your deposit back by the end of the week and to tell you he'd miss a good tenant."

"Now it's time for the house warming gifts." Keiko said.

Hiei had backed off and went to sit in the window, he was a little mad that they wanted to do this now, the fox was still tired and he needed to rest. He was however very pleased with the oaf for moving the furniture and told himself he needed to thank him sometime.

"Sit down." Yusuke said and pushed the red head on the couch. The raven haired sat down beside him and whispered. "Sorry about this, I tried to tell her tonight was not a good time."

"That is okay Yusuke." Kurama whispered back and accepted a glass of punch from Yukina.

Everyone made themselves comfortable and waited for someone to say something.

Kurama looked around and found Hiei in the window, he knew the fire demon didn't like gatherings and was glad he stayed. He gave a nod, receiving one in return.

"_Thank you for staying."_ He mentally said.

"_Whenever you want me to clear the room, just say so."_ Hiei replied.

Kurama smiled. Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, shall we start?" He said.

"Lets." Botan clapped.

"We'll go first." Koenma said, nodding to Botan, he then reached behind him and presented a package.

Kurama smiled and nodded, taking the package and sitting it on his lap. Slipping off the red bow and the silver paper, he revealed a dark cherry wooden box, about the size of a briefcase. Looking back to Koenma, who just smiled, Kurama rotated the box so he could release the small golden claps. Green eyes went wide as he saw rich red velvet lining the box. Removing the top layer of fabric, he saw chest pieces. Picking the knight from one side, he held it up for the others to see. There were some low whistles as the piece hit the light.

"I thought you might like it." Koenma said, taking the red head's look as one of approval. "The one side is made of ivory, with emeralds for the bases and details." He continued as Kurama held up a piece from the other side. "The other side is made of ebony and has rubies for the bases and details." The red head then lifted the tray and took out 1 of the 4 solid sections that made up the board. Koenma described that as well. "The board is also ebony and ivory inlaid. It is trimmed in white gold."

The gang had managed to gather around the red head as he studied the pieces. Kurama put everything back and placed the box on the trunk. "Thank you." He said. Everyone backed off and Keiko shoved a box in his lap before he could compose himself.

"My turn." She said smiling.

Kurama unwrapped the shoe size box and opened the lid, inside was a hundred or so flower seed packets.

"I know you can grow anything you want and really don't need these, but Yusuke said you like to garden the old fashion way and I just thought these….." She tried to explain.

Kurama cut her off. "I love them, thank you. I do like to garden and these will look lovely in flower beds." He could not help but noticed on the top of the stack were packets of lavender and lilacs.

Placing the box on top of the chess set, Kurama just sat there. After a moment of silence, Yukina spoke. "My turn." She said, smiling as she stood in front of the fox. "My gift you probably already saw." She paused. "My gift is the swing on the porch. Kazuma gave me one a few weeks ago and I have enjoyed it very much. It makes me feel like a child again to sit and swing and watch the world go by. I wanted you to be able to do the same thing." She finished and bowed before taking her seat.

Kurama just looked at her and then said. "Thank you. I will enjoy swinging and watching my flowers grow." He smiled at her, receiving a giggle.

Not wanting to have another round of odd silence, Kuwabara spoke up. "My turn." He said. "I help put the swing up and helped Genkai with her gift, plus help pay for whatever sis got you." He looked at his sister.

"Oh let Genkai go first, I want to save ours for last." Shizuru said. She had been holding an unlit cigarette in her hand the whole time.

"Okay then I'll go." Genkai said. "Out back, just inside the tree line, you will find a shed. I got you all kinds of garden equipment and the shed to keep it in."

"Genkai, that is too much." Kurama said shocked, turning to face her.

She shrugged. "Let's just say I had some wealth to share." She stated.

"Thank you so much for everything, you guys are really too much. I do not know what I would do without friends like you." Kurama said looking to each and every one of them, making sure they heard him.

"Best for last." Shizuru said, shoving a shirt box with a simple red bow on it in his lap.

Kurama untied the bow and lifted the lid. Moving a piece of tissue paper, his cheeks turned pink.

"Well what is it fox boy?" Yusuke asked, moving closer. The others gathered, wondering what had made the usually, in control fox, blush to a bright pink.

"Here I'll show them." Before he could replace the lid, Shizuru grabbed the item and held it up. There was dead silence before the room busted into laughter. She was holding a pair of silk pajama bottoms, but that was not what had everyone laughing. It was what was on them. They were made of red silk and on each leg was a black appliqué Chinese dragon. One dragon started with the tail at the ankle, wrapping around the leg a couple of times before its opened mouth ended on the rear of the pants. The other dragon started on the opposite ankle, like the other, but it wrapped around with its open mouth ending at the crotch on the front.

Kurama grabbed them, shoving them back in the box and managed to look over at Hiei, who was still sitting in the window. He had been watching everything and at this his red eyes were wide, staring dead pan.

"Geez sis, I can't believe you got him that. That makes me look…" Kuwabara started rambling about how he wanted his money back and that he would get his own gift.

"Hiei deserved something." Was all she said as she walked outside to finally smoke, Kuwabara following her.

There was another round of silence until Genkai stood up. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get my beauty sleep." She said and went to leave, Yukina got up to follow. They said good night and went outside. Kuwabara stepped in and said goodnight from him and Shizuru as well. Yusuke and Keiko decided it was late and needed to head out. Kurama thanked them and hugged Yusuke, whispering his thanks for everything. Koenma and Botan left with them.

The red head stayed at the door watching them leave and noticed Hiei talking to Yukina out in the yard. He saw Hiei hand her something to which she nodded and pocketed.

When the house was quiet, Hiei finally came in. "You should get some sleep." He said, noticing the dark circles under the green eyes.

Kurama only nodded and they prepared for bed. Finally getting under the covers, both fell asleep quickly.

a)a)a)a

Hiei woke to find it still dark outside, rolling over, he noted the time, 2 am and then he realized the bed was empty. 'I hope this doesn't become a habit again.' He thought, thinking of all the other times he had awaken to an empty bed and the red head nowhere around.

Getting up, Hiei headed out to the living room, the front door was open and a light breeze was coming through the screen. Going to the door he looked out to see the red head sitting on the swing, gazing at the full moon.

Kurama looked at him as he stepped out. "Sorry, I did not mean to wake you." He said as Hiei came over and sat beside him.

"No, you didn't wake me." He said, looking up at the moon. They sat in silence.

"I am sorry." Kurama finally said.

"For what?" Hiei looked to him.

"Everything." Kurama sighed.

"I don't understand." Hiei said with confusion.

"I was not careful and let myself get caught, I let something happened that…" Kurama stopped. If he told Hiei what had happened, would he be mad, would he think he was tarnished, would he want out of the relationship? It was a demon thing, thinking it as a betrayal and such.

"Whatever happened fox, it was not your fault." Hiei said having a feeling about what Kurama was going to tell him, but he was not going to push the subject. The fox would tell him when he was ready.

"I lost the necklace." Kurama whispered, his hand going to his bare chest. He was going to say Yomi took it, but he didn't want to upset the fire demon and open a can of worms that might lead to other things.

"That's okay." Hiei said. He'd noticed the necklace was gone as soon as he saw the red head laying on the hospital bed. He also saw the necklace around Yomi's neck, but didn't get the chance to get it back.

"But you shed that for me and as far as you know it has been the only one you ever shed." Kurama said, his voice starting to crack.

"It's no big deal." He said, grabbing his hand.

"But…." Kurama sighed again.

"What is bothering you fox?" Hiei whispered. "And I know it's not the necklace."

"Youko is back." Was all Kurama said, lowering his head and looking at his hands.

"Okay." Hiei said.

"What do you mean, okay?" The red head said, turning to stare at the fire demon.

"I was hoping he was." The fire demon admitted.

"What….are you wanting to continue a relationship with him?" Kurama asked.

"No, but I know that you were lonely without him and whether you realize it or not, you need him." Hiei said.

"_More like… I need you."_ Kurama heard in his head.

"Kurama." Hiei turned and made sure he had the red head's attention. "It is true that I care for Youko, but I care for him because he is a part of you. Youko has changed and I think if you two talked, you can work out your problems. I love you and only you. I only want a sexual relationship with you. If Youko needs someone to talk to, or needs to be out, I will be there for him, but I will 'not' be his toy." He leaned forward and pulled the red head to him, placing a hard kiss on the pale lips.

"_Lucky."_ Kurama heard.

"Now let's get back to bed. We'll have all the time in the world to talk." Hiei said, pulling the red head up so they could head back in, to the bed that only they would share from now on.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is rated **M**

Chapter 10

_**About a month later……**_

Kurama and Hiei were walking to their favorite spot in the park. They had just visited with the Urameshi's newest member and after an hour of Kurama making funny faces at the baby, they headed home, via a stop thru the park.

Keiko had given birth to an 8 pound baby girl, about a week after they had returned, Yusuke seeming to be just a little relieved that it was not a boy. They named her Rosalina.

After the family hype had slowed down, Kurama started to visit almost every day. He was the child's godfather after all, though there would be no formal ceremony to announce it, he still took his role seriously. The red head would visit just long enough to let Keiko take a shower, or to go down to the restaurant and socialize. She wouldn't leave for long, for she felt the baby needed to be breast fed and would not leave a bottle for Kurama to feed her, though he tried to get her to do so. It was not that she didn't trust him. She was just a big believer in breast feeding and the bond that came with it. She did want him to visit and though Yusuke had not told her much, Keiko felt this was good for the red head and it was the only way she knew to help.

The two made it to their bench in the secluded part of the park.

"Beautiful day." Kurama said taking a seat.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, sitting next to the red head.

"I hope the weather holds for Kuwabara's and Yukina's wedding." Kurama added, watching the light clouds float across the bright blue sky. The wedding was still two weeks away.

Hiei didn't say anything as he tried to study the fox, without looking obvious.

Kurama still looked pale, though he kept saying he was alright. It had been a rough few weeks after their returned. Kurama would wake in a cold sweat and Hiei knew he was having nightmares, but the stubborn fox would not admit it. Sometimes Hiei would wake with the red head clinging to him for dear life and sometimes he would wake to an empty bed, only to go searching and find him on the porch swinging.

He tried not to push, but the fox needed to talk and it was driving him crazy. He'd tried a few times to get the red head to talk, only to have his head bitten off and an argument would ensue. He thought several times about leaving, to let the fox have space, but he would change his mind when he woke to the red head clinging to him.

The fire demon thus bit his tongue and watched as each day blended into the next. Kurama's house was becoming a home, the red head working everyday on something, obvious to the fire demon that he was trying to stay busy so as to not have time to think. The spare bedroom was done, painted a soft smoke blue/grey, the book selves built and almost full of books, the guest bed was made, ready for company and the computer, on a new computer desk, was up and running. The master bedroom was painted a dark charcoal grey and shoji screens covered the sliding glass doors, the bed had been turned on an angle, accessories added. The living room had yet to be painted, but the entertainment system was up and running. The kitchen too, had yet to receive any color, but everything was looking nice and homey.

Seeming to be done inside for now, the fox had started making flower beds. Hiei would watch from the swing as the red head took his frustrations out on the dirt and rocks, finishing hours later, to look like he had been buried alive.

Hiei would return sometimes, from visiting Yukina, to find the fox on the phone talking with his mother. The red head would call about once a week, letting her know he was alive and healthy. She kept saying she would come and visit, but never seemed to find the time. Hiei had mixed feelings about that relationship, he knew the fox dearly loved his mother and wanted her there for him, but it was easier with her not around, for she would not understand and only add to the tension.

He was brought out of his thoughts.

"Hiei…I have been thinking." Kurama said.

"That could be a dangerous thing you know." He said lightly.

"Hiei." Kurama wet his lips, nervously, seeming to ignore the comment.

Hiei turned at the tone in the soft voice. He didn't say anything, just grabbed a hand, noticing how sweaty it was.

"Could you do something for me?" Kurama asked, he was staring at the ground and seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself.

"Anything….you know that." He said, wondering what it could be.

Kurama didn't say anything as he stood and then got down on his knees. He seemed to be shaking and his sweating had gotten worse. Hiei's eyes went wide as the red head moved to be in front of him, still on his knees. Kurama then pulled his hair around his shoulder, exposing the back of his neck. Leaning forward, the red head placed his head in the fire demon's lap, making sure his neck was seen.

Hiei bared his fangs, his demon instincts kicking in as to what the fox was suggesting. Shaking his head, he pushed the red head harder then needed, making him fall back on his side.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He growled.

Kurama sat up and looked at the fire demon, who was now balancing on the back of the bench, his red eyes glowing as his ki flared.

"I want you to mark me." Kurama said calmly.

"You're crazy." Hiei scoffed.

"I am not." Kurama stated with mockery.

"You need to rethink that." Hiei said and disappeared.

Kurama sighed and got up. _"Well that did not go as planned."_ He heard in his head.

"_Youko...shut up."_

a)a)a)a

Hiei ran, ran as far as he could, leaping tree to tree, until he found himself at Genkai's temple. Landing on his favorite tree, he stopped as he saw Yukina swinging in her swing.

Sitting with his back to the trunk, the fire demon tried to calm himself. 'The fox had finally lost it.' He thought. 'Did he have any idea of what he'd just suggested and what being marked entailed?'

Demons could mark lower class demons, making them slaves, servants, sex toys or what ever they could think of. It was seen as a power ploy, the more demons you marked the more powerful you looked. The mark was placed on the back of the neck, so it could not be openly seen. The mark would be presented when the one marked bowed to his master or told to bow to someone to show they had been claimed.

After being marked, the demon would have no choice but to obey the marker. Most demons abused this feature by making the person torture themselves, kill without mercy and many other horrid things.

Hiei sat there and thought, then decided he needed to figure out what had gotten into the red head. He had questions and wanted answers. Taking one last look at his sister, the fire demon took off, hoping to find the red head already home.

Finding the red head sitting on the porch, the fire demon walked calmly to him.

Kurama looked up as he approached.

"I have one question." He said.

The red head only nodded.

"Whose idea was it?" He asked.

"You mean was it my idea or Youko's? Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded.

"You may not believe it, but it was both of ours." Kurama stated.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"We've talked about it and let us just say, 'I had the final say.'" The red head stated.

"I can't mark you, Youko is stronger than me." Hiei stated.

"You will not be marking Youko, you would be marking me and in this form, you are way stronger than me." Kurama shot back.

"Why."

"Why what?" The red head said cocking his head to the side. "Why do I want this, why did I agree when Youko suggested it. There are a lot of 'whys' Hiei." He stated.

"Just tell me." He growled.

"I think Youko needs to be contained." Kurama said. "It is not that I do not trust him, I do, yet I do not, but I feel that if I was marked, he could not try to take over again. None of this might make sense to you, but I have my reasons." Some of those reasons had to do with Yomi and the fear of being claimed against his will, though he would not tell that part to the fire demon.

"Your right, it doesn't make sense." Hiei said, moving to the porch to sit next to him.

There was silence as the clouds started to thicken, rain moving in.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry. I won't put you through it." Hiei finally said.

Knowing that was going to be the answer, Kurama was still not prepared to hear it.

"Damn it Hiei." He growled. "Do you not think I have been thinking about this for awhile?" The red head stood up and turned to face him. "I am not an idiot." He said.

"I didn't say you were fox." Hiei said, trying to control his rage. Kurama rarely cursed and it was making him mad, seeing the fox mad.

"Then why can you not do this for me." Kurama pleaded, there were tears in his eyes. "I can accept it if you find someone else. I can just be your slave…I'm sure I….." He tried to say.

"Can you not listen to my fears?" Hiei growled.

Kurama cut him off, not wanting to hear and trying to prove his point.

"Do you not think I know everything there is to know about a mark? Give me some credit Hiei, I do have access to a thousand plus years worth of information here." He retorted, taping the side of his head.

"I will not have you as my servant or slave or whatever you want to call it." Hiei said his ki rising as his anger grew.

"Fine…so be it." Kurama told him. "But I want to have Youko contained and this is the only way I can think to do it." He straightened and went to leave. "I will just ask someone else to do it." He huffed. The red head had no idea who in all three worlds he could ask and didn't want to think of the idea of having to stay in the Makai if he found someone there, but he had thought about this for weeks and wanted it done.

"Okay." He heard as he went to step off the porch, it was starting to sprinkle.

"What?" Kurama turned and saw the fire demon looking at the floor, defeat on his face. Hiei knew the fox would find someone to do it, who wouldn't want to mark a gorgeous red head and Kurama was just stubborn enough to let someone do it, just to prove the point.

"Thank you." Kurama sighed.

"I have my own conditions to state first." Hiei said making eye contact.

Kurama nodded.

"We are still equal, I will not abuse my control over you and….." Hiei paused making sure he had the red heads complete attention. "You will mark me as well. That way we are one and if one of us goes, so does the other. We belong to each other and no one else…is that understood."

"Yes, but I will wait to mark you. I need to feel it for awhile and then I will think about it." Kurama said, walking back to the smaller demon and placing a hard deep kiss on the red lips.

Hiei pulled the red head's head back by the hair and placed a soft bite on his neck. Kurama's breath hitched and he gasped as the demon suckled along his neck.

"Please Hiei." He moaned as they fumbled their way into the house and then to the bedroom.

Pushing Kurama towards the bed, Hiei said. "Strip."

"You are not even my master yet and already giving orders." Kurama purred, but started to undress.

When he was naked and sitting on the bed, Hiei pounced. "Maybe being your master will have its advantages." He said, attacking the red head with kisses and petting.

Kurama tried to keep Youko's demon instincts contained, even though he had asked for it, the back of his mind was screaming at him to fight.

Hiei seemed to think the same thing and didn't waste anytime. He rolled Kurama onto his knees and pushed his head down between his legs. The marking was usually done during sex, the sex being used as a distraction and a way to humiliate. Most demons rode their victim and then right at the point of their release, made the mark. But the fire demon's height would not allow him to do that, if he was behind Kurama and leaning over, he would only be between the shoulder blades and that would not work, so he improvised. He used his fingers to prepare the fox and then right when the fox was about to release his own pleasure, for the fire demon made sure to hit that sweet spot over and over, he bit down and claimed the fox. Again most demons would wait until the victim was close to their release and then deny them, again a control and humiliation thing. The marker would release and deny the victim. But, Hiei allowed it, though from the fox's point of view it was not very enjoyable.

Kurama tried to move, but Hiei held, for which he was glad the fire demon was not having regrets, yet. He felt fingers penetrate and moaned in the sheets as his sweet spot was found. He knew the shorter demon was improvising and was surprised at how he was doing it. He held still as he was brought to his peak, knowing Hiei had the right to deny him release, he was surprised when a hand starting pumping him and he came, Hiei biting his neck at his peak. The pain was sharp and he froze like a cat being held by the scruff of the neck. His whole body ached as the feeling of power and ki flowed in and around him, the hand still pulling his release. Hiei was absorbing him, making him his. At this point Kurama had that one second of doubt, but it quickly passed as he told himself this felt right and 'yes' this is what he wanted.

Before his body regained sensation, he felt movement and then pressure as Hiei sheathed himself deep inside him. Moaning, he tried to stay on his hand and knees as the fire demon rode him hard. He knew Hiei's desires would kick in and so be it, he knew what he was getting himself into and was ready to accept it.

Hiei growled as he rode the red head, the back of his mind telling him to claim what was his, show the red head who was master and who owned him. He rode to his climax, not carrying if the red head found anymore pleasure.

Pulling out, the fire demon fell to his side, panting, riding the emotional roller coaster back down. He turned his head to see the red head passed out on his stomach, the pale face facing him, his eyes were closed and soft breathing could be heard. Hiei was not done. He would claim him and deepen the mark several more times tonight and even take him everyday for as long as it took to make the bond permanent.

Sometime later, green eyes opened to see crimsons ones looking at him, studying him.

"There is still time to back out." Hiei said.

"No." Kurama said and even shook his head, tossing the sweaty wet red stands from his face.

"Then I continue to claim what is now mine." Hiei growled, rolling over to pin the taller frame to the bed. Kurama didn't move as the weight settled on his back and his hair pulled out away from his neck. The pain was not as bad as the first time, but it still stung and made him gasp. When Hiei was done, he slid back down the lean figure and pushed the pale legs apart. The red head went to get back on his knees, but the fire demon stop him by placing his hand firmly on his lower back. Grabbing a pillow and shoving it under the red head's hips he then pushed himself back in, in one swift move. Kurama bucked at the feeling, he was still stretched from before, but this was a dry penetration and it burned.

Hiei collapsed his weight down and taking his hands, pulled the fox's arms behind his back, pinning them. Leaning forward, while pulling the taller frame towards him, he whispered near the fox's ear. "Who do you belong to fox?"

Kurama gasped at the pull on his arms, if he didn't know better, he would think the fire demon was trying to pull his arms out of their sockets. When he heard the question, he smirked. "Only you Amai, only you." Gasping as the pace was increased.

Thrusting hard a few more times, Hiei reached his peak and climax. He lay for awhile on the red head, before rolling off and sleeping.

Kurama didn't know how many more times he was taken. It seemed he would just be fallen asleep, listening to the heavy rain pelting the roof, when the fire demon took him again. He remembered being turned over and even being made to sit on top, but it all blended and he could not tell where one began and one ended.

The red head woke to an empty bed, his body aching all over. Trying to stretch, his breath hitched at the knots in his muscles. His neck hurt and his rear, of course.

Hearing the door open, he watched as Hiei came in with a tray. "I hoped you'd be awake." He said, placing the tray on the red head's lap.

The tray held scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and juice. Kurama just stared at the demon with wide eyes.

"Don't get use to it, you will be doing this for me soon enough." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

'Was Hiei serious?' He said he would not abuse the power, but he is a demon and he had every right.

The fire demon sat on the edge of the bed. "I expect you to make it from scratch and not go to Yusuke's restaurant to get it." He smirked and placed a soft kiss on the shocked red head's forehead. Before he pulled back, he whispered. "It's a joke."

Kurama smiled and relaxed muscles he didn't know he was tensing.

"So what do you want to do today?" He said, starting to eat and trying to make things seem normal.

"What if I want you to walk around naked, wearing only a collar?" Hiei said, looking at his nails.

Kurama froze as he felt the mark flare, the pull to say 'as you wish' whispering in the back of his head.

"Please do not make me regret this." He said softly, placing his fork down, losing his appetite.

"I want you to. Do you know how stupid this was?" Hiei said, studying the red head.

Kurama only nodded and stared at the tray.

"I'm a demon and I have demon instincts just like every other demon out there. I have better control over them, at least I think I have better control than most, but do you really know the control I have over you right now."

Again Kurama only nodded.

"Every thought you have, I hear, every memory you have, I can look at, at my own free will. You can not and will not be able to keep anything hidden from me, you're completely open." Hiei said.

"I know." Kurama whispered.

"And I hope you realized that I would never do that to you." Hiei said and removed the tray, sitting it on the floor. He then got under the covers and snuggled into the lean figure.

Kurama held him and said. "I know…I trust you."

"I will help you maintain your walls and." Hiei paused.

Kurama moved to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"How is Youko taking this?" Hiei asked.

"He is content and happy, I think. He is there when I need him, but mostly keeps to himself. He is just happy to be alive and I know that if I ever need to call on his strength, he would not hesitate to appear." Kurama answered.

"Good." Hiei said, giving him a kiss.

Kurama got a blank look on his face. "Something wrong?" Hiei asked as he saw the red head turn pale.

"My memories." He whispered. "Did you look at them when…you know…when…?" Kurama pushed away from the fire demon and moved to the other side of the bed.

"I tried not to, but I loss some control and…I'm sorry." Hiei admitted, wanting to hold the red head and make it better.

"So you know about….?" Kurama started to tremble. He finally broke and began to cry. Weeks of build up anger, frustration and humiliation poured out at what had been done to him.

Hiei had not wanted to, but he relived the scene as Kurama lived it. The feelings of pain and some pleasure, the smells, he'd wondered why he saw several flower packets in the trash, those flowers must be what the fox smelled when…he let the thought go.

"Come here." Hiei said, opening his arms.

"No." Kurama hissed and felt the mark flare, the pull to go to him strong.

"Why?" Hiei looked hurt.

"You have every right to despise me for what I have done." Kurama said, getting his crying under control and letting anger drive him.

"You did nothing." Hiei stated firmly.

"I….." Kurama paused as he felt something in the back of his mind. The way Hiei said it made him believe it, the mark telling him he did nothing wrong.

Seeing the red head accept his statement, Hiei pushed the order. "Now…come here."

Kurama whimpered and moved so he was curled on Hiei's lap. To which the fire demon held tight and ran his hand through red hair. "Now let it out fox, you've needed to do this for awhile now and I give you permission to let it go."

The green eyes squeezed shut and he grabbed the fire demons arm so tight, it formed a bruise. Lowering his head in the demon's lap, he cried and sobbed, shook and dry heaved, until he passed out and slept, Hiei never letting go.

Kurama woke still in Hiei's lap, sitting up he noticed the fire demon had fallen asleep and he studied the face of the one he loved, still feeling glad he agreed to claim him. He would make sure his Amai would have no regrets, doing whatever it took and then some.

Red velvet eyes blinked open and landed on his emerald ones.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Hn." Hiei said softly with a smirk and noticed how Kurama looked a little sad at that remark, here the fox was truly grateful for what he had done and here he was acting like a…

Seeing Kurama's face, he pulled the red head to him, by the back of the neck, making him hiss at the still opened mark.

"Listen to me and listen well." He said, right in the red head's face, making him gulp.

"I 'love you.' We already did this and can't undo it until one of us is dead. I expect you to claim me soon, understand?" He paused as Kurama tried to nod and then whispered 'Yes' when he couldn't.

Hiei continued. "I know your fears, no one and I mean 'no one' will take what is mine. Even if Yomi is alive, I will see him burn in hell if he tries to do anything to you. Block those memories and thoughts, let them go."

"Yes." Kurama whispered and actually felt relief.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you." Hiei smiled and reached into his pocket.

Kurama had a flash of Hiei pulling out a collar, but was surprised to see it was a tear gem necklace.

"I had another one made for you." The fire demon said, placing it around the slender neck.

Kurama held it and just stared, not believing he would ever have another one.

"Is it yours?" He whispered and wondering if it was, just when had it been shed.

"Yes, my second one that I know of." Hiei said, watching as the red head felt and studied it.

"So when did you make this one." Kurama wondered.

"I'll tell you later, as for now…I think I have some reconditioning to do." Hiei smirked and pulled the red head into a kiss. Kurama moaned and let the hot tongue enter his mouth. "But first I think I want my fox to have his way with me." He said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Is that an order?" Kurama smiled.

"Yes, and I expect you to obey it."

a)a)a)a

_**In a den, in the Mori no Hitei forest…some months later.**_

"Push!" He yelled, placing his hands down between two bent legs.

"I can't…please no more." She cried, for she hurt and was tired. She had already pushed one kit out and now it would seem she was having another.

"Taiga…listen to me. I need you to concentrate. You have to bare this child. You already have a daughter, now let's see what this one is." Yasekoketa tried to reassure her. She had held up so well the last few months, accepting her pregnancy.

The doctor thought back to how they ended up here in this den, that just happened to be somewhat furnished. When the silver yoko had left, they both decided it was time to leave and that the timing could not have been better. They left in the confusion, waiting on the outskirts of the palace and watched as the place crumbled to almost nothing. After everyone had left, Taiga had wanted to go and see if she could find Yomi. He refused to go and started to walk away. She begged and he still doesn't know why he let her go and why he waited for her to return. She only nodded her thanks upon her returned and they began walking. Trying to avoid Mukuro's army, for fear they might be killed for having something to do with the red head, they secretly made their way somewhere, anywhere, just to get away. Weeks past and they seem to be doing fine, when he realized Taiga was pregnant. She wouldn't talk about it and he just stayed by her side as her tummy grew with child, well children, he had managed to pack a bag of essential items and a stethoscope helped him hear two heart beats.

Nothing was talked about and they just seemed to move as one, continuing their journey, neither one seeming to care to where. The sun was just starting to set when they came upon the remains of a bat creature. It had been dead for a long time and was just bones. Moving on they came to an abandon den. It was a nice size, with many smaller rooms off the main opening. The doctor checked all the areas he could and was glad to realize they had shelter, at least until the babies were born. They had been here ever since, living off the abundant land and fresh water was just over the ridge. Weeks past and now it was time.

Taiga screamed one last scream and pushed, the kit finally arrived. The doctor wrapped it in a clean piece of fabric. The fabric had been stained with something brown, the doctor knew it was blood, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He had taken all the fabric to the stream and had washed it clean, using a cleaner he had in his bag, they needed every piece of fabric for the delivery.

"Congratulations, Mistress Taiga you have a son." He said holding the now semi-clean child up for her to see.

"Drop the Mist….." She breathed, collapsing on the pile of furs they had found in one of the rooms.

"Of course…bad habit." He said with a smile, handing her the boy when she was settled. He turned and picked up the girl, placing her in the other arm.

"I'll let you all get acquainted. I'm going to get this mess cleaned and then check you. See if you can get them to nurse." He told her and then gathered a bunch of bloody and used items, heading out to wash them.

Taiga looked at her kits after she got them to latch on and nurse. The female was pretty. She had her dark cat eyes, dark hair, with cat ears and some of her distinguished spots. The male confirmed her suspensions or fear, you might say. He had red hair and furrier ears, and light green eyes almost a yellow/green, Taiga didn't have a tail, unlike most cats, and neither did her daughter, her son however, had a red and silver tail. She could feel it tapping against her as he fed and saw the tip of it around the sparse covering. He had only a few dark spots on his tiny frame.

She had no idea what she was going to do with her life, her children now took control of that life and she would risk heaven and hell to protect them. Mother instincts are hard to fight. For now, though, she was just content to stay put and be with the doctor, if he was willing to stay with her. She laughed as they suckled. It was hard to believe in all of Makai that she would end up in the Forest of Denial., for there was no denying her kits and the fact that she was now a mother. She watched as the male's little hand pulled at the necklace around her neck, his small hand fitting perfectly around the tear gem.

End Chapter 10

The End

Continues in: _**Regretting Expectations**_


End file.
